Crimson Night
by Blodigealach
Summary: A human kid who was attracted to a vampire. A vampire who raised a human kid like his own son. Vampire!Hibari X Dino. AU.
1. I Was Alone As Well

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: DinoHiba (D18)

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****I Was Alone As Well**

A little boy hid behind the wall in that alley. He peeked out to see what's going on there. His hazel eyes were filled with fear, as well as curiosity. He peeked out, and he saw a tall figure of a black haired man stood in the end of that alley, sucking anything from the neck of the girl who was with him. He could clearly see and hear how that woman moaned and struggled from the man. But her struggling became weaker and weaker, until that woman eventually didn't move anymore. That man released her, as he licked his upper lip and wiped his jaw with the back of his hand.

The little boy could see clearly, the shimmering crimson that tainted his pale lips.

He stepped back, horrified with the scene he saw. But he accidentally hit a can, and it created a loud sound. The black haired man turned his head to where that little boy was. His face was filled with shock and angriness as he saw a shadow of a person behind the wall.

"Who's there? Answer!" he shouted. But the little boy was too scared to say a thing. All he could do was holding his hand as he trembling badly. His small lips slipped a low cry. He was very afraid.

The black haired man walked closer to the little boy. His steps were steady, as a hunter cornering his prey. The little boy couldn't move. He felt like his feet were made of jelly. The black haired man was only a few inches away from him. He felt that this was the end of his very short life.

But the man stopped. He didn't come any closer to that boy. He stood still, staring down at the little boy. He traced the boy from head to toe with his eyes. The boy was trembling very badly, waiting for anything that man would do. But after some minutes, the man just turned around and left him.

The little boy felt somehow relieved and… scared. That place was very dark, and it felt somehow scarier than when the man was around. He looked around aimlessly, searching for anyone who would accompany him. He found no one, except the man from before. He gulped, collecting his courage, and ran to that stranger. He had to run a little to keep up the pace with that man.

After some meters away, that man stopped and turned around, facing the little boy. He glared down at the boy, who wasn't scared at him anymore.

"Stop following me, or I'll bite you to death," scold that man. He turned around and once again walked away. But that little boy ignored that man's scold and kept on following him. After some meters, that man stopped again and glared at that little boy once again.

"I told you; stop following me or I'll bite you to death!" scold him once again. But this time, he didn't turn around right away after he said that. He kept on glaring at the little boy, who seemed wasn't scared at him. The man turned around and walked away once again, ignoring the little boy. And that little boy, once again ignoring that man's scold and kept on following him.

This time, that man had lost his patience. He stopped, turned around, and grabbed that boy's shoulders as he glared deeply at that boy. That boy could see how his eyes were glimmering in red. At the moment, he thought that his eyes were very beautiful, like the color of ruby.

"Listen, kid; don't follow me anymore. Do you understand what I mean?" asked that man coldly. They both fell in silence for some minutes before that boy eventually spoke.

"But I'm scared for being alone. Aren't you alone too? Isn't it sad?" replied that boy innocently. His face showed such a sympathy that the black-haired man never felt. He was shocked a bit because of that little boy's words. That boy was right; he was alone, and it was somehow sad. He released that boy, and muffled his blonde hair.

"Kid, what's your name?" asked that man.

"My name is Dino, Dino Cavallone," answered that little boy surely.

"Dino Cavallone… Do you want to go home with me?" asked that man again. That little boy was shocked. He never expected that. But he smiled widely as he answered.

"Yes, Sir!" he said cheerfully. The black haired man smiled a little and reached out his hand. Dino took it, and they walked together.

"Excuse me, Sir; what's your name?" asked Dino while they were walking to that man's house.

"My name is Hibari Kyouya."


	2. I Will Bite You To Death

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: DinoHiba (D18)

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**I Will Bite You To Death**

A soft shake was felt by Hibari. He awakened from his sleep, only to see that it was Dino who woke him up. The little boy that he picked up twenty years before had grown up into a fine man. And for those twenty years, Dino lived with Hibari as his foster parent. Hibari didn't know anything about Dino's family, as the guy never told anything to him. It was just like Dino abandoned his own family to live with Hibari.

Hibari yawned when Dino woke him up. He then sat up and looked at the blonde man with a sleepy look. It had become a habit. Every time the sun set, Dino would always woke him up.

"The sun is already set from hours ago, Kyouya," said Dino as he smiled cheerfully as always. Hibari grunted a bit as he yawned once again and scratching his head.

"How many times I have to tell you to stop calling me Kyouya and stop waking me up?" asked Hibari coldly as he glared at Dino.

"You've told me everyday for these twenty years, but I'm not going to obey it," replied Dino as he smiled again. Hibari sighed, but his lips curled a smile as he looked at Dino, the one who was just like his own son.

"So, do you have something to tell? You must have a good reason for waking me up tonight," asked Hibari as he crossed his arms on his chest. Dino sat on the side of Hibari's bed as he looked and smiled at him.

"You forget it again, don't you? There's a ball in Vongola's palace. We're invited from long ago, don't you remember?" asked Dino. Hibari fell in silence. It didn't like he forgot something important like that; he just disliked to go to such a crowded place like that.

"I'm not going. You may go by yourself," replied Hibari coldly as he looked away from Dino. Dino leaned closer to the black-haired man, trying to make Hibari look back at him.

"Please go with me this time, Kyouya. You've rejected too many invitations, and it's not good for your social life! You must go to some parties like this!" pleaded Dino. But Hibari only glared at him silently from the corner of his eyes, then looked away again.

"Please, Kyouya, only this time. After this, I won't ask you again. Please," begged Dino once again. Hibari turned his head to Dino, and glared deeply at him. His eyes were glimmering in deep red.

"Do you forget what am I?" asked Hibari as he clenched his teeth, showing his fangs which were abnormally long and sharp. That wasn't the first time Hibari reminded him about what he really was. Hibari was a vampire, and Dino knew it very well.

"But it doesn't mean that you can't socialize with other people, right?" replied Dino softly. Hibari dropped himself to the bed again and pulled his sheet until it covered his head.

"I don't mingle with human," murmured Hibari. Dino pulled down the sheet rather harshly, and having Hibari glared at him as the result.

"You're also a human. So get off from that bed and go to the party with me," ordered Dino. Hibari glared at him silently and once again showed his teeth.

"I've warned you, human. Don't force me to do anything I don't like, or—"

"Or you'll bite me to death, huh? You've said it billion times and you've never done it even once. So now get up and let's go!" said Dino as he poked hard at Hibari's foot then stood up and left the room. Hibari sighed as he rested his temple on his hand.

"Fuck off… It's not like I don't want to bite you…" he murmured. He stayed on his bed for a few more minutes before he got up and changed his clothes.


	3. Difference Between Don't and Won't

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: DinoHiba (D18)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Difference Between "Can't" and "Won't"**

The ball took place in a huge palace, totally bright even in the darkness of the night. There were many people came: ladies and gentlemen from allover the place. They wore their best clothes, since it was a luxurious ball. Vongola was a well-known family in the country, so everyone tried to be looked as best as they can. But there were also some people who just didn't care and came with the first clothes they saw in their closet.

Dino was one of the people who came with his best suit. He wore white suit and white trousers, with maroon shirt and black tie. He had polished his black leather shoes until anyone could see the reflection of their own face there. In the opposite, Hibari came with what he found first in his closet. He wore all-black clothes from head to toe; black suit, black trousers, black shirt, black shoes, and no tie. He didn't even bother polishing his own shoes or searching for any tie. He came just like that, and that annoyed Dino a little.

"Why don't you wear something better?" asked Dino when they arrived at the palace. Hibari glared at him for a while before he looked somewhere else. He looked totally not in mood for anything.

"It's too late to protest now, kid," replied Hibari flatly. Dino pouted at him and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Stop calling me 'kid'. I'm not a kid anymore, Kyouya," protest Dino. Hibari looked at him and smiled a little. His gaze was very gentle, as he was looking at his own son.

"No matter what, you're still a kid for me," said Hibari as he walked towards the palace. Dino could only smile for the reply, and followed him to the palace.

When they entered the main hall, a brown-haired man suddenly came to them with a very bright face. He seemed very happy to see either one of them in that place.

"Mr. Dino, welcome! I'm very glad you are coming this time. I was very afraid you would reject the invitation just like the other time, but I guess I was wrong. Anyway, thanks again," said the brown-haired man as he smiled very widely at Dino. But then his eyes captured Hibari's figure, standing beside Dino with such a scary expression. His smile suddenly faded as his brown eyes met Hibari's black eyes. Dino realized the sudden change of his expression, and he also realized that it was because of Hibari.

"Err, Tsuna, I would like to introduce my friend to you. Tsuna, this is Hibari Kyouya. Kyouya, this is Sawada Tsunayoshi," said Dino as he pointed them respectively.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Hibari!" said Tsuna as he tried to smile as best as he could. Hibari didn't say any word. He just said a low 'humph' and looked away. Tsuna looked a little bit down, and Dino tried to melt the tension between them.

"Tsuna, Kyouya is the owner of the house I live in. He might seem a little bit unfriendly, but he's actually kind. And Kyouya, Tsuna is the successor of Vongola family. He is the one who hold this party," explained Dino as he smiled widely. Tsuna could only give a nervous smile when Hibari glanced at him, but once again his smile faded as Hibari turned around and walked to the balcony without any comment.

"Wait a moment, Kyouya—"

"Leave me alone," he said coldly as he walked toward the balcony. Dino wanted to follow him, but his intuition told him to stay and chat with Tsuna instead. So as Hibari requested, he left him alone on the balcony.

Hibari stared blankly at the night sky with a deep sigh, which indicated how he hated to be there. He couldn't really blame Dino. The blonde man had never known how it felt to be a vampire. It was like he was standing in the middle of a huge room filled with various delicious dishes. The only problem was; he wasn't allowed to taste it, not even a bite, while he was starving.  
Since Dino moved in 20 years ago, he restrained himself from drinking living human's blood. He only drank special pills made by vampire for vampires who couldn't drink fresh blood. It didn't taste nice at all. It was like a piece of rotten meat for human. But he had to take those pills. He lived with a human kid, and it would be unhealthy for that kid if he continued to drink fresh blood.

But then, there he was, inside a building full with living humans. Their every heartbeat pounded so loudly in his ears. And even though there wasn't a single person who had open wound, he could smell their blood clearly. It was like trapped inside a room full with delicious foods, but it was forbidden to eat. It was a huge torture for him. He himself couldn't describe how he longed for fresh human blood. He swore, the last 20 years he had lived was the worst years he ever had.

It felt even worse when he realized that standing on the balcony didn't help at all as he could smell other townspeople's scent from there. He rolled his eyes and prayed that the stupid blonde man would let him went home as soon as possible. But then again, Dino is a normal human, and it is normal for human to love mingling with their kind. "Damn, this is why I hate mingling with human…" he murmured as he leaned towards the railings, staring idly at the street with an angry look.

"Oya? Look who I found here. The famous Hibari Kyouya," said a man that was just came out from the ballroom. Hibari turned to see who that man was. And when he knew who that man was, he became more irritated. He knew that man, especially with his unique pineapple-like hairstyle and heterochromatic eyes.

"Rokudo Mukuro," he grumbled. Mukuro smiled and walked closer to the black haired man. In his hands were two glasses of wine. He handed one to Hibari, who looked very suspicious with the wine Mukuro held.

"I don't poison it, trust me. It's useless to kill a pureblood like you anyway. Our kind is almost extinct, so I don't want to waste a precious being like you," commented Mukuro. Hibari glared at the blue haired man, then to the glass, and to Mukuro again. Mukuro smiled as he silently said that Hibari should take the glass. After a few seconds, Hibari took that glass while still glaring at Mukuro. But still, he didn't drink it directly after, and so did Mukuro.

"Why are you here?" asked Hibari. Mukuro giggled and pointed Hibari with his glass.

"Why are _YOU _here? From what I heard, you dislike crowds. Even the other purebloods has never seen you since, what, millenniums?" he replied lightly. Hibari wrinkled his forehead, making his eyebrows almost met. He didn't seem willing to explain anything to Mukuro, and Mukuro could see it very clearly.

"Anyway, I'm here because I'm accompanying a girl from Vongola family. She treated me when the hunters heavily wounded me. Surprisingly enough, she asked me to stay with her although she knows _what _I am," said Mukuro as he glanced to the crowds in the ballroom. Hibari trailed his sight and found a slender woman with long hair and short white baby doll dress. She was looked very weak and fragile that Hibari wonder if Mukuro had fed on her.

"Do you treat her as a slave, food, or just a woman?" asked Hibari curiously. Mukuro looked at him, and an obvious annoyed look was seen in his face.

"A woman, of course. Why do you think I can stand living with her for 10 years if I don't love her?" replied Mukuro with a cynical smile. He wasn't really amused with Hibari's question. But then, Hibari rolled his eyes with a 'oh, really' look in his face. That made Mukuro pissed even more.

"Well, excuse me for falling in love with a human then. Even vampires can love too, you know? Ah, yes, you don't know. That heart of yours has been frozen after living for too many centuries," replied Mukuro coldly. This time, Hibari was also pissed with what Mukuro said. He didn't really understand why he was pissed, but he didn't care. He just dislikes Mukuro's statement.

"Let's just see how long you can stand in this situation. Although you're not a pureblood, a vampire still lives for a very long time. And you see, human doesn't. They bloom for a short time before they wither," commented Hibari flatly as he drank his wine. His expression changed a little bit when he realized that it wasn't a wine, but champagne mixed with a blood pill. It tasted very disgusting, but he didn't comment any further.

"I'm looking forward to what you do when she dies one day," added Hibari as he smiled cynically and walked into the ballroom. Mukuro, who was left on the balcony, could only smile bitterly before he drank his champagne and blood pill mix in one gulped, and was as disgusted as Hibari was.

Hibari went into the crowds, looking for Dino. It was enough for him. He didn't want to be in that place any longer. It was bad enough to be standing among humans, and it became worse with Mukuro's presence—not to mention about what they was talking about. And when he found that man, he grabbed his shoulder with a very angry look in his face.

"I had enough, let's go home," he said angrily. Dino was shocked when he saw how pissed Hibari was. He never saw Hibari that pissed, and he knew it wouldn't be a very good decision to stay any longer. So he nodded silently, making Hibari felt a little bit relieved knowing that Dino wasn't as rebellious as usual.

"Ladies, I'm sorry, but I have to go now. See you again next time," apologized Dino to a group of girls that was chatting with him. The girls looked upset, but they know it was impolite if they whined and forced Dino to stay longer. So the girls bid a goodbye to Dino heavily, and Hibari dragged him out as fast has he could.

Dino wasn't dared to ask anything before their carriage came. But once they got in, he collected his guts to ask that black haired man, "What the hell was that about?"

Hibari, who was looking idly to the scene outside the carriage, turned his head to Dino. The Italian man was looked very confused and annoyed by the fact that Hibari didn't stay too long in that event. Hibari sighed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I think I've told you million times before; I am a vampire. Humans are my food, that's why I don't mingle with them," he answered coldly.

"But you don't drink human blood. You drink those strange pills that you mixed with alcohol; I know that," replied Dino persistently. Hibari glared at him, and Dino glared back at him. They both glared at each other for a few seconds, making the surroundings felt very heavy.

"If… you don't eat anything properly for 20 years… Let's just say, you can only eat plain oat porridge every day for 20 years. Then suddenly, you are brought to a very large room filled with various delicious food that are smelled very nicely until it's hard to hold your hunger… but you're not allowed to even lick at those foods. How do you feel about that?" asked Hibari with a very pissed look. Dino was silenced. This time, the annoyed look in his face was already disappeared completely. What was left was a pure surprised look.

He never thought that he had tortured Hibari with what he had done.

"But… I think you don't drink human blood…" he murmured, making Hibari rolled his eyes again, annoyed by Dino's persistence.

"It's not 'I don't'; it's 'I won't', you idiot," he replied flatly.

"But why?" asked Dino. Hibari stared at him silently, and the gentle look in his eyes made Dino shocked even more. He swore he never expected that Hibari's eyes could be that gentle. But before Hibari had a chance to answer, the carriage was already stopped in front of his mansion.

He walked out from the carriage and rushed into his room without answering Dino's last question. Thus, Dino followed him to his room. Hibari was already prepared to sleep again when Dino came. "Kyouya, about my last question—"

"It's night already. Go to sleep. I want to sleep too. Don't disturb me by any means," cut Hibari quickly before he lay onto his bed.

"But Kyouya—"

"Good night." And with those short words, Hibari pulled his blanket and went to sleep like usual, leaving Dino questioning on his own.

"Mr. Dino, your bed is ready, if you may," said one of Hibari's servants who were assigned to take care of Dino, Romario. Dino took a quick look at Hibari's figure before he nodded heavily and followed him back to his own room.

* * *

Note: Hibari's age here isn't as long as millenniums. When Mukuro said _"Even the other purebloods has never seen you since, what, millenniums?"_ he's joking about the time.


	4. Living with Vampire

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: DinoHiba (D18)

* * *

**Chapter 4**  
**Living with Vampire**

It was very unusual for someone to visit Hibari's mansion. Not only because the location was very secluded, but also because neither Hibari nor Dino ever told anyone about its location. So when Kusakabe, Hibari's servant, told him that there were two people who came and searched for him, he was confused.

"They might have come to the wrong house. Tell them to leave at once," replied Hibari flatly as soon as he got the message.

"But, Sir, one of them mentioned your name. He said that he is one of your… colleague," replied Kusakabe. Hibari frowned as he crossed his arms on his chest, thinking who that person might be.

"Were his eyes in different coloration?" asked Hibari. Kusakabe affirmed that question, and that made Hibari clicked his tongue in irritation. He then walked to the main door and opened it, just to find that it really was Mukuro who stood in front of his door… along with a human girl he mentioned earlier in the party a few weeks before.

"Good evening, Hibari! I hope you won't mind us visiting you in this hour. I know that it hasn't been long since you wake up anyway," said Mukuro casually, ignoring the fact that Hibari looked like he's ready to behead Mukuro anytime.

"What brings you here?" Hibari asked, with a very annoyed tone. Mukuro only smiled as he glanced at the woman he brought from the corner of his eyes.

"Anyway, let human talk with human, while us vampires also talk privately," he said casually, completely ignoring Hibari's previous question. But Hibari could see that there's clearly something serious that Mukuro wanted to talk with him, so he let those people come into his house.

"Kusakabe, please escort this lady to the tearoom and call Dino to accompany her. And don't let anyone enter my study until I permit so," he instructed. Kusakabe quickly escorted that woman to another room while Romario came to escort Hibari and Mukuro.

"No need to escort me, I know my own house. Just go and grab a bottle of whisky for us," said Hibari. Romario bowed slightly to both of them before he went to the cellar, while Hibari and Mukuro proceeded to Hibari's study.

The study wasn't too big, but it was spacious enough. Most of the walls were covered with bookshelves, filled with various books from light novels to encyclopedia. There were 3 leather couches in the middle of the study, forming the 'U' letter with a coffee table in the middle. Hibari took the middle couch, while Mukuro took the left couch. Not long after they sat, Romario came with what Hibari ordered. He put 2 small glasses in front of Mukuro and Hibari, and then poured some whisky to both glasses before putting the bottle on the table. He then stood behind Hibari's couch.

"Now, tell me what you want from me," asked Hibari coldly. He fixed his eyes to Mukuro's, waiting for his answer. After a few moments of silence, Mukuro sighed and took his glass. But he didn't drink it at all. He just stared into the glass, like hoping that the whisky would give him an answer.

"The girl I brought today, her name is Chrome Dokuro. She's the girl who saved me from the hunters," said Mukuro. Hibari frowned, dissatisfied by his answer. In fact, Mukuro didn't even answer the question at all. But Hibari held his tongue, waiting for Mukuro's next words.

"She… she is ill. I don't know what kind of illness it is, but she coughs a lot. Sometimes I can smell blood when she coughs. And one time I coincidentally heard from one of the family doctors that she is about to die soon," said Mukuro. This time, his sight became more complex. He looked down and sad, and also frustrated. He emptied his glass in one shot, and then slammed his empty glass to the table.

And when Hibari's black eyes met Mukuro's bicolor eyes, he could see something that he had never seen in that man before: despair. It was so deep and complex, as if he had lost his own mind. But Hibari remained calm and cold, not wavered by Mukuro's expression.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Hibari, as cold as before. Mukuro gave him a smirk, giving him the impression that he disliked how the black haired man could remain calm after seeing his condition.

"You really don't have a heart, do you?" replied Mukuro, ignoring Hibari's question. But Hibari didn't answer that question, as the question didn't need any answer. Mukuro sighed again and leaned forward to Hibari. His expression was very serious, as if his life was depended on what he was going to say.

"I want you to turn her," he answered, almost whispering. Hibari stared at him with a mixture of disgust, coldness, and confusion. But before he could say anything, Mukuro spoke again, "I can't turn her myself. Her blood is poison to me. But you can. Her blood is just another food for you. And you're a pureblood, so the success rate is much higher than if I ask any other vampire to do it. And you can finally taste human blood again! It's a win-win solution!"

This time, Hibari really stared at him with a very disgusted look.

"So this is how low you've fallen, you insolent impure child," hissed Hibari.

"You are no different than your foolish father. He broke the rules for a mere human girl, disrupting the balance, messing up with human world, making us look like dangerous monsters in humans' eyes, causing our blood to be spilled for nothing.

"Today, the numbers of purebloods have been decreased very significantly. Many of the pureblood families have been extinct. I'm the only one left in my family. And look at yourself; you're the last in your family and you're not even a pureblood. You're just a disgusting impure child, from a betrayer father and lowly human mother," said Hibari coldly. There was also anger in his voice, and Mukuro didn't dare to say a word against Hibari, as he knew that they're all true.

"Can't you make a little—"

"Do you want the history to repeat? Do you want us all to vanish just for your selfishness? Know your place, impure! Now get the hell out of here and never come back!" scolded Hibari as he rose from his seat, his sight was still fixed at Mukuro. Mukuro looked shocked, but then it turned to hate in no time. He also rose from his seat, his bicolored eyes filled with anger.

"Fine," he whispered. "Fine. But if one day you come to me, begging for any help from me, I won't help. I will always remember this, Hibari Kyouya," he hissed as he pointed his finger at Hibari. The black haired man didn't move at all. His sight was fixed at Mukuro's, and his eyes were glimmering in fiery red. Mukuro threw his sight away, and walked out from that room. Hibari followed his figure with his sight, until Mukuro disappear from it.

He didn't move an inch, but he knew that Mukuro must have been walking to the tearoom, taking Chrome home, leaving both Dino and Chrome herself confused about what just happened between the vampires. And his prediction was proofed right, because after a few minutes, Dino came to the study with a very confused look.

"What exactly have just happened between you and that man with funny hairstyle?" he asked as he came closer to Hibari.

"It's none of your business," replied Hibari coldly. But Dino still looked dissatisfied. How could Hibari thought that he would be satisfied by that answer? He was just having a small conversation with another human that also lived with vampire, sharing their unique experiences with their 'particular friends', when suddenly an unknown man (probably her vampire friend, judging from his extraordinary eyes) dragged her out, saying that there's no need for them to stay longer in that house. He didn't know anything. He didn't understand anything. But when he demanded explanation from the only person he could trust in this world, he didn't get anything.

"It was the very first time of my life I met someone like me; a human that lives with a vampire. Finally after 20 years I can talk normally to someone. Then that friend of yours takes her away, and you say that it's none of my business? What kind of joke is that?" protested Dino.

There was an awkward silence. Hibari and Dino just stared at each other, while Romario could only stare at the floor. No one spoke, not even trying to open his mouth. But after a few minutes, Hibari spoke very silently, until Dino almost didn't believe that it's Hibari who spoke if he didn't see his mouth moving.

"You regret living with a vampire."

It was a statement, not a question. Dino's annoyed look was replaced with a shocked look. His hazel eyes met the black, once again realizing that he had caused something so bad to make those black eyes tainted in indescribable pain.

"I… I don't regret it, I just—"

"—Being human, yes. I won't blame you for that," cut Hibari calmly. He walked towards the door, Romario followed behind him. Dino fixed his gaze to him, unable to counter Hibari's words. But just before Hibari stepped outside the study, Dino gathered his courage to speak.

"I'm not afraid of you," he said firmly. Hibari stopped at the door, but he didn't turn around directly after. He stood still for a few seconds before he turned around and walked towards Dino. His steps were calm and slow paced, but the absence of the tapping sound from the shoes made him looked like he was flying. His eyes were glimmering in brilliant red; so red that Dino couldn't divert his sight from those eyes.

Hibari stood right in front of Dino, separated by only tens of inches. The black haired man walked closer, his hand reaching out silently. Dino was still frozen in his place, unable to move. Hibari's slender fingers landed on Dino's neck, stroking it slowly, exposing his bare neck. He moved closer until their noses almost met. And when Hibari smirked coldly at him, he could clearly see the vampire's abnormally long fangs.

His heart almost jumped from its place when he felt Hibari's right hand had slid to his shoulder and his left hand had rested on his chest. Hibari walked even closer, until Dino could feel his breath. He tilted his head, and Dino waited for the sharp pain to pierce his neck. He gripped his fists firmly. He could feel how wet his hands were. He could feel that he was very scared. He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to see what would happen to him. But there was never any sharp pain on his neck or anything. Hibari didn't bite him at all. He just gave a soft and gentle kiss to Dino's neck before he stepped backwards, looking at how scared Dino was. That was enough for him.

Dino opened his eyes slowly, only to find Hibari was once again already in front of the study's door. This time, he was unable to say anything. His heart was still beating rapidly, and his palms were sweating. But before the much older man disappeared from his sight, he could clearly see those black eyes glanced at him. And although Hibari didn't speak a word, Dino could hear his cold voice echoing in his head, saying, "Liar…"


	5. Your Blood

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: DinoHiba (D18)

* * *

**Chapter 5**  
**Your Blood**

That night, Dino couldn't sleep properly. Everything that happened in the study prevented him from closing his eyes peacefully. He could still feel the softness and coldness of Hibari's lips on his neck, giving him chill every time he remembered his cunning smirk. He could still remember the black eyes that stared coldly at him, as if it's accusing him a liar.

Dino sighed hard as he turned to another side of the bed. That wasn't the first time he felt such chill. The very first time he met the black haired man, he felt the same chill he felt at the study. He knew since the very first time they met that Hibari wasn't a normal person. He knew from the very first time that Hibari was a vampire. He was scared when they met for the first time, but after 20 years passed, he thought he wouldn't be scared at him anymore. Unfortunately, he was wrong, and he had hurt the man that had raised him like his own son.

He sighed again and pulled his blanket until it covered his shoulders. Suddenly, he heard that his door was opened and closed quietly by someone. He didn't dare to turn around to see who that person was. He stayed still, closing his eyes, pretending to be sleeping. The person came closer to his bed; he could feel it. His footsteps weren't heard, but Dino was very sure that there was someone came to his bed. After a moment, he could feel that the person had already reached his bed and sat at its side.

"Dino…" whispered the person, which Dino recognized as Hibari. He could feel that his heart jumped when he heard that voice. But he kept on pretending to sleep. Hibari didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then he reached out his hand and stroked Dino's hair gently.

"I know you're scared of me," he whispered softly. There was somehow sadness and coldness in his voice. He paused for a few seconds before he continued, "But I promise that I would never hurt you."

Silence fell in that room. Dino was still pretending to sleep, but he could clearly hear what Hibari said to him. Still, he didn't have enough courage to face Hibari directly. Meanwhile, Hibari was already aware that Dino was just pretending to sleep. But he didn't try to make Dino face him directly. After all that had happened in the study, he didn't want to scare the much younger man more than he had felt.

"And if you're afraid that someday I will drink your blood, you don't have to worry." He paused again, and Dino could feel that his heart raced very fast. Somehow the scene of how they first met, when the woman Hibari drank from struggled and suddenly silenced, played in his head like it happened just that evening. He admitted that he was scared. He admitted that it was still a nightmare for him.

"I can't drink your blood," he said eventually. It was almost slipped away from Dino's hearing. Confusion grew in his head. He thought how Hibari couldn't drink his blood. But his question was directly answered when Hibari continued.

"Your blood is poison to me."

With that last sentence, Hibari got up from Dino's bed and walked out from his room. After the door was closed, Dino turned around, staring silently at the door that had just been closed. A new question rose in his heart, why his blood is poison for Hibari. And because of that, he really couldn't sleep for a whole night. He thought of too many things he didn't know, and he swore that he would find the answer.


	6. Important Things

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: DinoHiba (D18)

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**Important Things**

It wasn't the first time Dino went out from Hibari's house to meet fellow humans before the sun set. But that was the first time he went only an hour before the sun set. He had told Romario that he was going to meet a friend in the town, and he probably would come home late. After he bid a farewell to Romario, he went.

Finding Chrome Dokuro's house wasn't really hard. He had passed that place several times, though he had never came to that place before. Her house wasn't as big as Hibari's, but it was still big anyway. He knocked the door, and it was opened right after by Chrome herself.

"Good evening, Miss Chrome. I'm sorry to disturb you in this hour, but I have something to talk about," he said right after the door was opened. Chrome shook her head softly and opened the door wider. "It's okay, Mr. Dino. Come in, make yourself home," she said softly. Dino stepped into that house and followed Chrome to the living room. She ordered a maid to bring tea and cookies for herself and Dino. As they waited for the tea, they started a conversation.

"I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly last night. I don't really know what happened, but it's still rude to leave without bidding a proper farewell," said Chrome. Dino noticed that her voice really was soft. At first he thought she spoke so softly just to be polite, but it seemed that it was really her natural voice.

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault. Maybe Kyouya—my vampire friend, I've told you about him yesterday—also said something that made Mukuro mad. I know Kyouya; he often said something that made another person mad," replied Dino as he smiled widely at Chrome. She smiled a little, before her maid came and prepared the tea and cookies for them.

"If I may ask, in what purpose do you come today, Mr. Dino?" she asked. Dino sighed a little and placed both of his hands on the table. He opened his mouth, ready to ask her about what had bugged him for a whole night long, before he saw a figure of the man who pulled Chrome away last night.

"Oya, look who we have here? You're the one that lived with Hibari Kyouya, aren't you?" asked Mukuro, who came out of nowhere. Even Chrome was surprised to see his presence.

"I—Yes, I live with Kyouya. My name's Dino Cavallone, nice to meet you… Sir?" replied Dino nervously. He didn't expect that he could really meet Mukuro in person, because it was Mukuro he wanted to talk to. He gathered his courage to ask the bicolored-eyed man.

"Sir, may I ask you… If a vampire said that he can't drink someone's blood—'Your blood is poison to me' to be precise—what does it mean?" he asked. Mukuro seemed surprised and fascinated at the same time when he heard Dino's question. He smiled a little before he took place between Chrome and Dino.

"Well… there are a few unique things about vampire. Chrome, you listen to this too, this is important." He inhaled deeply and gave a small sigh before he continued; "Generally, human's blood is food for vampires. There are some bloods that taste better than the others, but we can drink just any human's blood. The one and only blood that vampires can't drink is… blood of the very human we love the most."

They all fell in silence. Both Dino's and Chrome's eyes were fixed at Mukuro, who still wore his thin smile. He inhaled again and continued his speech; "I don't know what makes it so, but the blood of the human we love the most will be a deadly poison for us. A small amount can weaken us, and in great amount, it can really kill us. It's the second strongest poison after Holy Water."

Dino felt that his head almost exploded. Hibari said that he couldn't drink Dino's blood. Mukuro said that there was one and only kind of blood vampire can't drink. Hibari said that Dino's blood was poison to him. Mukuro said that blood of the human vampire loved the most was poisonous for a vampire. Dino widened his eyes and opened his mouth in disbelief. He placed his temple on his hand, unable to hide his great confusion.

"If a vampire told a human that 'your blood is poison to me', it means 'I love you very much that I cannot kill nor turn you'. And if my assumption is right, Hibari Kyouya told you that… Am I right, Dino Cavallone?" asked Mukuro as he gave the blonde guy a cunning smile. Dino raised his head to meet Mukuro's eyes. And when those hazel eyes met the red and blue, Mukuro knew that his assumption is right.

"But… About 'love', that can mean anything, right? It can be about a fatherly love, or a brotherly love, or just a friendly love, right? It doesn't have to be… to be a lover's love, right?" asked Dino nervously. But Mukuro didn't answer. He just gave him a meaningful smile as an answer. Dino understood the meaning of that smile, but he couldn't accept that answer.

"It's not that kind of love," said Mukuro eventually, making Dino exhaled in relief. But Mukuro giggled before he continued; "It's more than that. It's the love that makes you still can't kill or turns someone even if his blood isn't poisonous."

Dino felt uneasy again. But another thing also confused him. So instead of questioning Hibari's real feelings towards him, he chose to ask Mukuro another question, "When you say vampire can 'turn' someone, what do you mean?"

"I've figured that you'd ask that. Listen to this carefully too. One of vampire's special ability is to turn a human to be a vampire. My mother is an example of a human that was turned into a vampire.

"I also don't know how it can be done precisely, since I've never turned any human into a vampire. But a vampire has a certain instinct that makes him able to measure how much blood he can drink to achieve certain condition. We can make a human feels just a little bit anemic, or even getting a shock because of massive blood loss, or even suck that human dry.

"One of my fellow vampires told me that the amount to turn a human into a vampire is very close to the amount to kill. Drink too little and that human will be dead in a few seconds because of the shock. Drink too much and that human will be dead because of blood loss. That's why it's said that only the purebloods can turn human into vampire, because they have the best instinct among the vampires," explained Mukuro.

"And what happened after you're turned?" asked Dino again.

"You eat," answered Mukuro calmly. The confused look from Chrome and Dino made him continued; "It's just like you're drinking much water after you're sweating much. A vampire that has just been turned had lost most of his blood; therefore he needs to drink blood. And in vampire's term, 'drinking blood' is 'eating'; remember that."

Both Dino and Chrome nodded in understanding. Dino had asked all of the questions he wanted to ask to Mukuro. Therefore, he had no need to stay there any longer. He drank his tea and ate some of the cookies while having a light conversation with Chrome and Mukuro. The only question about vampire in that chitchat was why Mukuro didn't eat the cookies or drink the tea. He said that regular human food for vampire reacted like cheese for elderly human.

After a while, Dino bid both of them farewell. Mukuro led him to the door, while Chrome was taken to her room for medical check up. When they reached the door, suddenly a question flashed in Dino's mind.

"Mukuro, if I may ask, what made Kyouya drive you away from the house?" asked Dino right before he stepped outside the house. Mukuro once again seemed surprised and fascinated at the same time. He then gave Dino a meaningful smirk.

"The thing he would ask me if he's on my shoes and you're on her shoes," he replied calmly. There was some sadness and hatred in those bicolored eyes. Dino still couldn't get what he means, but he shrugged it away.

"It's nice to meet you, Sir. Thank you and good night," said Dino before he left that house


	7. My Precious

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: DinoHiba (D18)

* * *

**Chapter 7**  
**My Precious**

It was the first time in the last 20 years Dino didn't wake him up. The voice and the face he heard and saw wasn't Dino. The one who wake him up was Kusakabe. And because of that, he woke up instantly.

"Where's that kid?" he asked as he got up from his bed.

"Mr. Dino said that he is visiting a friend and probably will come home late," replied Kusakabe. Hibari clicked his tongue as he adjusted his black kimono.

"He didn't tell you where he goes exactly?" asked Hibari again. He was obviously annoyed.

"No, Sir," replied Kusakabe. Hibari sighed in annoyance. It was the first time Dino went without telling him. Usually the blonde man would tell him where he'd go, even if he went in the morning or noon. He sat at the side of his bed with mixed feelings.

"Call Romario here," he ordered. Kusakabe went to fetch Romario and went back with the man. Hibari ordered Kusakabe to go, and he ordered Romario to come closer.

"Romario, fetch a girl for me. Any girl is fine… Maybe a prostitute is better, since no one will miss her. If she asks whom she'll serve, say it's a handsome and rich landlord. Offer her money more than she asks. Only one is enough," he ordered. Romario seemed confused with what Hibari ordered him to.

"If I may ask, Sir—"

"I'm starving. Now go," he cut coldly. His eyes looked like a lion that hadn't eaten for a very long time, and he's ready to eat anything in front of him if anyone dared to defy him. With a nervous bow, Romario went to do as he's ordered.

Once the door was closed, Hibari dropped himself to the bed. It was the first time in the last 20 years he ordered one of his servants to fetch someone for him to be 'eaten'. Maybe Mukuro's offer had really made him come to his senses; it's been 20 years since he drank fresh blood. He somehow questioned how could he stand not drinking any fresh blood for a whole 20 years. In the past, before he picked Dino up, he drank fresh blood almost every day. His longest record was a whole week, and that was when he and his family were in an evacuation due to vampire hunt.

He wondered if he had sunk to the lowest level of all vampires. He thought of Daemon Spade, a vampire that fell in love with a human girl. He had successfully turned the woman he loved into a vampire with help from his colleague, but his love ended up tragically. That woman was killed because her own family gave him to the hunters, and Daemon himself became mad and attacking the hunters that killed his wife. The result of his foolish action was vampire hunt. He was killed in that hunt, while his son became a fugitive since that day.

Hibari was only 50 years old when all of that happened. He also lost his parents and brother in that hunt. He was the only one left in his family. Mukuro was also the only one left in his family, with both of his parents died as the beginning of the vampire hunt. Hibari didn't know if it's in Mukuro's blood to fall in love with a human as his father did, but that's what happened.

Then he thought about himself. He also did the very same thing with what Mukuro did; he lived with a human child. If he really cared about his family, he would go to find a female pureblood vampire and mate with her. But it was almost half a century since he met another pureblood. The last time he met another pureblood from another family was before the vampire hunt.

That made him counted, how many years he had lived. He counted carefully and found out that he was already 93 years old. He was only a few years younger than his brother when he died. He sighed. There were too many things to be thought about.

The knock on his bedroom door woke him up from his thought. He sat on his bed, realizing that it might be Romario and the girl she asked to fetch. "Come in," he ordered, and the door was opened. At the door stood Romario and a young woman with a revealing dress. That woman looked surprised when he saw how 'young' Hibari looked. He was her type, and it could be seen clearly from the way she flushed when her emerald eyes met the black.

"Leave us alone," he ordered, and Romario closed the door after he whispered the woman to enter Hibari's room. Hibari didn't move from his bed, and that woman walked slowly towards him as she admired the grandness of his room.

"I have to say, you are the best client I ever have, Sir. There's not much man who is young, handsome, rich, and generous at the same time," commented the woman. She turned her sight to Hibari and gave him a flirty smile as she walked closer to him. "And… where do you want to start, dear Sir?"

Hibari patted his lap slowly as he smirked to her, making the brunette giggled naughtily. She bit her lips to taunt him a little before she walked faster towards him and sat on his lap. She brushed her hair backwards, exposing her bare neck and shoulders.

"You smell nice," whispered Hibari as he brought his lips closer to the woman's neck. But a sudden knock on his door interrupted him; making him halting anything he planned to do.

"What is it?" he asked with an annoyed voice. The woman sat still on his lap, but she was feeling a little bit awkward.

"It's Mr. Dino, Sir. He has come home, and he wishes to talk to you," replied Kusakabe. Hibari clicked his tongue in irritation, thinking that it was really a very bad timing. But then he thought that it might be a right time to remind Dino what he really was and how he true nature was.

"Bring him here," replied Hibari flatly. The woman suddenly stroked his cheek and forced him to look at her. She looked very annoyed, even more when he saw how calm Hibari was.

"Who is this 'Mr. Dino'? Why you order him to come here when you're with me? I'm only paid to serve one person, not two!" protested the woman. She seemed about to protest some more when he pressed his forefinger to her lips.

"It's okay, he's just my silly brother. I want to taunt him a little. He doesn't understand about this thing, and it will be a good joke to see his face when he saw what we're doing," whispered Hibari. The woman seemed to understand, and she giggled again.

"Well then, Mr. Handsome Landlord… let's do it hard," she whispered. She then kissed Hibari's lips, as her hands slipped into his kimono, trailing his back and chest. Hibari also stroke her thigh, while his other hand brushed her hairs away to reveal her bare neck and shoulder. He then proceeded to lick her neck, as she tilted her head backwards and sighed in burning passion.

And right when the door was opened, he sunk his fangs to the woman's neck, making her screaming out loud. She struggled, but he held her firmly so she couldn't escape. And standing at the door was Dino, petrified by the scene he saw.

The blood Hibari didn't manage to suck ran slowly on her neck, tainting her peach-colored dress. Her scream and struggle became weaker and weaker, until she moved no more. Her hand fell to her side, and it could be seen clearly how her skin became paler and paler, until it was as white as the sheet.

When he had sucked her dry, he turned his head to Dino. The blonde-haired man was still petrified at his place, unable to move due to the scene. He could see it clearly, even clearer than when they first met. His lips were tainted in red, very contrast to his pale skin and jet-black hair. His eyes were glimmering in red, like a pair of rubies.

The darkness and the chill were even worse than the last time.

"Why do you stare at me like that, kid? Are you afraid of me, or do you want me to bite you too?" asked Hibari as he gave Dino a cunning smile. Dino was startled, and he stepped backwards automatically.

"You… you won't drink my blood. You can't," he said nervously. His was trembling very badly, and his palms were sweating like it was in the middle of summer.

Hibari dropped the woman's body to the floor rather casually and stood up from his bed. He walked over that body, walking towards Dino who was very scared. He wiped the excessing blood on his lips with his thumbs as he walked closer to him. Dino gulped as he stepped backwards, only stopping when his back had touched the wall. Hibari seemed to have no intention to stop, but Dino couldn't think where he should run. So he stood still, waiting until Hibari was only a few steps from him.

Hibari stopped right in front of Dino. He placed his hands at the sides of Dino's head, trapping him. Dino still could smell the blood from Hibari, but he had no guts to flee from him.

"What makes you think I can't eat you?" whispered Hibari. Dino gulped again. He didn't think that lying is a good option. He had to tell him the truth.

"I—Last night, when you came to my room, I wasn't sleeping. I listened to you, and… and you said you can't drink my blood. My blood is poison to you," he answered with stuttering voice. The black haired man came closer to him, until their nose almost met.

"There's still no prove that your blood really is poison to me," he whispered. There was something in his voice that made Dino felt a sudden chill on his spine. His voice was cold, but also passionate and taunting at the same time. It was not a voice a human could produce.

Dino was once again petrified. Hibari brushed his blonde hair, exposing his bare neck. He tilted his head, licking the blonde man's neck. Dino could feel how fast his heart beat. It's almost like about to explode. He breathed heavily, unable to hide the tension he had. Hibari brushed his lips on Dino's neck, from the lower side to the upper side, until he pressed his lips on his ear.

"But poisonous or not, I still can't drink your blood," he whispered directly into Dino's ear. He stroked the blonde man's cheek, and pressed his lips to his. He then rested his forehead on Dino's, his hand still on his cheek. Without opening his eyes, he whispered softly, "You are very precious to me."

There was a sudden urge that made Dino wrapped his arms around the black haired man, holding him tight. Only then he realized how thin and cold Hibari was. It was like he was made of thin glass, and a small touch could shatter him into pieces. Suddenly he didn't understand why he was scared at this delicate man. He had lived with Hibari for 20 years, and not a single time he was hurt.

And when he released him just to look him in the eye, he remembered how those glimmering rubies in his eyes mesmerized him. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but he closed it again when he couldn't think of anything.

"It's already late. You should get some sleep," said Hibari as he stepped backwards. The air between them was very awkward, and they both could feel it. They looked around to see if there's anyone beside them in that hallway, but neither Kusakabe nor Romario was seen.

"Good night," added Hibari as he walked to the pantry, hoping that either Romario or Kusakabe was there. He needed to take a bath, and he wanted the body to be removed from his room. He didn't want to sleep with a corpse. But just when he turned around, Dino held him from behind. His arms were wrapped around Hibari's waist, and his head was rested behind Hibari's head. Hibari turned his head slowly, wanting to ask what Dino wanted. But his words were held when he heard Dino's voice.

"You too are very precious to me," he whispered softly. Hibari's lips curled a thin smile. He adjusted his position, turned his head, and used his hand to turn Dino's head to him. Their lips met again, and this time it's longer than before. Dino released him slowly after that kiss, and walked awkwardly to his own room. His whole face was flushed when he came to his senses and remembered the whole thing.


	8. Bye Bye Love

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: DinoHiba (D18)

* * *

**Chapter 8**  
**Bye-Bye Love**

After that incident, Dino couldn't look Hibari in the eye for a few days. If he accidentally met his eyes, his face would grow very red and he would be even clumsier than ever. His behavior became better just after Hibari was pissed enough until he shoved the blonde haired man onto his bed one night and asked; "Could you act normally by yourself; or should I do something 'more' until you feel comfortable with me?" Dino thought that anything more intense than the last one would make him even worse, so he tried to calm himself down.

Everything was about to be normal again, until one night a visitor came in front of Hibari's mansion. He and Dino were in the middle of chess game when Kusakabe came to the study to tell them that they had a visitor. Hibari could guess who that visitor might be, but he asked anyway.

"Who is our visitor?" he asked as he stopped playing. Dino stopped too, thinking that it might be Chrome and Mukuro who came to visit them.

"It's Rokudo Mukuro, Sir," he answered. But when he saw Dino's excited face, he added; "He came alone, and he seemed to be… in a great despair."

Dino's smile faded instantly. Hibari saw that, and he remembered about the last time he met the bicolored-eyes man. If he came alone and he seemed to be in a great despair, it could only mean one thing: Chrome Dokuro was gone.

"Let him in. Take him to the tearoom, and prepare some whisky for us. And Dino," he looked at the blonde man who was about to stand up from his chair, "you stay here."

"But I—"

"When two vampires are talking about a dead human, it will get ugly. You must stay here. Read a few books if you're bored," cut Hibari quickly. He then stood up and walked to the tearoom hastily. Dino sunk to his armchair. He wanted to go and ask what might happen to Chrome. But just like the last time, Hibari didn't let him know what he and the other man were talking.

Mukuro was already there when Hibari entered the room. He was sitting on one of the armchair. His body was bent forward, and he rested his head on his clasping hands. His face was hidden behind his bangs. But as soon as Hibari came, he raised his head so the other man could see how deep his despair was.

His eyes were swollen, and there were traces of tears on his cheeks. He looked like he had lived a very long year full of suffering. He looked 10 years older than he usually looked, as if the pain had taken away his youth.

Hibari took a seat across him, waiting for the man to talk by himself. He wouldn't ask for questions, as he knew that Mukuro would tell him everything without asking.

"She died this afternoon," said Mukuro. Hibari wouldn't believe that it was his voice if he didn't see his lips moving. His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't talked for the last tens of years. But his voice aside, he was also surprised when he heard about Chrome. He didn't know her well, and it's not like he hadn't predicted her death. But he didn't expect that the Death would come to her that soon. Then again, it was a human girl they were talking about. It wasn't a surprise anymore for a human to die before they became old.

"Her funeral will be done tomorrow morning. Those humans really don't have a heart towards a vampire. How can I attend her funeral if it's done in the morning? They are all mad… all mad…" he continued as he leaned backwards, one of his arm rested on the chair's arm, while the other one was flung aimlessly to the air as he talked. He sighed and stroked his bangs backwards, making his hair even messier.

"What should I do, now that the love of my life has gone and I still have to live God know how many centuries more?" he asked hopelessly to the other man. Hibari sighed as he raised his eyebrows, didn't really want to answer the question.

"You can either continue your life and search for another girl, or… you die right here right now," replied Hibari flatly. Mukuro let out a dry laugh when he heard Hibari's answer, but he didn't try to object or mock that answer. He really considered it as a serious suggestion.

"Would… would you mind if I ask your human—Dino Cavallone, if I'm not mistaken—to attend Chrome's funeral in my place?" asked Mukuro. Hibari didn't answer him. He sat still for a few seconds before he ordered Romario to fetch Dino. Not long after, the blonde man arrived at that room, taking a seat between the two vampires. Hibari told him about what happened to Chrome and Dino looked very shocked when he heard that. Hibari then glanced at Mukuro, telling him silently to ask Dino himself about the funeral.

"Please come to her funeral in my place. This is my one and only request," pleaded Mukuro. The melancholy that spread all over his face melted Dino's heart, and he nodded in agreement to him. Mukuro seemed relieved, and he said a low thanks to Dino.

"For the meantime, you can stay here. I still have plenty of room, and I doubt that you'll come back to her house," said Hibari calmly. Mukuro gave him a thin smile of appreciation.


	9. Last Wish

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: DinoHiba (D18)

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
**Last Wish**

Dino attended the funeral as Mukuro asked. It was not a big funeral, but at least her friends were there. She didn't write any will and she was the last in her family, so her family wealth was given to the charity. Dino met some of the Vongola, since Chrome was very close to that family. They were devastated by the information about her death.

"She's still young! Her age even hadn't reached 20 yet!" cried Haru, one of her close friends. She's not the only one who thought so. Most of the people—if not all—had the same thought with her. She was only 18 years old. She's still young and beautiful. Even when she was lying in her coffin, surrounded by white roses, she looked like she was just sleeping.

After the funeral, he stayed at the Vongola mansion to share the memories he had with Chrome, along with the others. He came home just before the sunset, and arrived when it was already dark. Hibari and Mukuro had waited for him in the study, but Hibari left the room so Dino could talk privately with Mukuro.

"They cried for her… her friends, her maids, her butler… everyone… She's still beautiful when I saw her lying down in her coffin, surrounded by white roses. For a second, I really thought she was just sleeping," told Dino. Mukuro didn't seem happy or relieved by Dino's words, so Dino decided that it's better for him to not say anything more. He stood up to call Hibari, and Mukuro didn't even try to stop him.

Hibari switched with Dino, and he sat beside his fellow vampire. They didn't talk to each other for a few minutes, until eventually Mukuro spoke; "I want to meet her." Silence fell once again, but just in a few seconds, both of them had stood up and left the mansion.

It wasn't too hard for Mukuro to find Chrome's grave, as he still could smell her even from miles. He stood still in front of the white gravestone, with no tears rolling down from his eyes. It was like his heart had been crushed so badly that he couldn't even cry.

After standing still for a few minutes, he searched his jacket's pocket and pulled out a small dark blue velvet box. He opened it, and there was a small crystal lotus flower in it. He took that crystal and put it on her grave, and he kept kneeled after that.

"This was once my mother's. My father gave it to her at their wedding, and she gave it to me when I was a child. I was planning to propose you and give this to you, but… you've left. You left too soon," he whispered. And without any warning, he burst into tears, sobbing and wailing like a mad man. Hibari stood still, watching how the man was breaking apart.

Silence fell again after a very long moment. Mukuro had stood up once again, and he looked even worse than when he came to inform Chrome's death to Hibari and Dino. After staring at her gravestone, he turned around to face Hibari. His face was unnaturally peaceful.

"You know what I want," he said calmly, as if he was totally sane and normal. Hibari pursed her lips and frowned. He knew what Mukuro wanted, but he didn't want to do it.

"Even if I've waited for more than a hundred years to kill you, I still don't want any vampire blood to be spilled," he replied. But Mukuro only giggled when he heard Hibari's answer and hugged him nonchalantly.

"This is my last wish as a sane man," he whispered. Hibari clenched his fist and frowned harder until he had to press his eyes shut. After a few seconds, he loosened his grip and held back the other man. He tilted his head and sunk his fangs to Mukuro's neck.

And when he's done, there's nothing left of Rokudo Mukuro but ashes and clothes.


	10. Hunter and Priest Mix

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: DinoHiba (D18)

* * *

**Chapter 10**  
**Hunter and Priest Mix**

Hibari didn't tell Dino anything about what happened in Chrome's grave. He just said that Mukuro was gone after they visited that grave. He didn't lie, but he also didn't tell him the truth. Dino also didn't try too hard to pry him about what had really happened. After all, he thought it might be better for him if he didn't learn the whole truth.

Everything went to almost normal in just a few days. Dino returned to his regular activity: socializing with many people in the morning, waking up Hibari after the sun had set, and asking him to accompany him to some parties once in a while. Hibari also returned to his regular activity: sleeping peacefully in the morning, scolding Dino for waking him up, and threatening to kill him if he tried to take him to another party.

One night, Hibari was already tired by Dino's persistence. He didn't know what got into the blonde's head, but it appeared like Dino wanted to show Hibari off to his friends. Suddenly Hibari regretted that he had said too much about his feelings towards the younger man.

"Have you forgotten about what I said the last time I went to a party with you?" scolded Hibari when Dino was searching for a proper tuxedo in Hibari's closet for him to wear.

"I remembered, of course. But I recalled that you've drunk fresh blood a few weeks ago, so I think this time it won't be as worse as before," replied Dino calmly as he continued his search. Hibari let out a long sigh as he massaged his temple and frowned.

"It's not as simple as that, you idiot kid!" protested Hibari, but Dino didn't listen. Hibari sighed again, and he gave up trying to reject Dino's invitation. But even though Hibari didn't protest anymore, his whole face was still filled with disagreement when they went.

The mansion they went this time was different from the last time. It was slightly bigger and brighter, but the aura it emitted was much darker. Hibari had a very bad feeling even when they were still far away from it.

At the party, Hibari was introduced as the landlord of where Dino lived. His way of telling how he ended up living with Hibari made it seemed like he and Hibari were childhood friend, and Dino's parents were dead when he was a child so he stayed with Hibari's family, but then Hibari's parents were also dead so then they lived with each other.

"Anyway, what kind of person is this Byakuran? I only heard a little about him," asked Dino to one of the guests.

"I heard he's a professional hunter, but I don't know what kind of animal he hunted," replied Gokudera Hayato, a young man with short silver hair.

"Really? I thought I heard he is some sort of priest! One time I saw him in a special store for Church's appliance. He's buying some silver cross, but I don't know for what," said the other guy in short black hair, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Or maybe he's an exorcist. If you mix a hunter and a priest together, that's what you got, right?" suggested the youngest man with black wavy hair, Lambo.

Hearing the word 'exorcist' made Hibari looked even more annoyed. He knew something wasn't right about that house. If there were some exorcism tools in that house, of course he'd feel very insecure and anxious. He was about to pull Dino home when suddenly a man clinked his glass with a fork. Everyone turned to where the sound came from, and they all saw a white-haired man, dressed in all-white tuxedo, standing on top of the main staircase.

"Greetings, everyone. My name is Byakuran, the head of Millefiore family. I am aware that not many of you know what do I do for a living. Well, actually, I'm a businessman. But my business was so small that it almost can't give me enough money to be spent on some great occasion like this. Thankfully, my ancestors left me something I can use." Some of the guests laughed when they heard the last sentence, and Byakuran smiled widely at them.

"But, since I can't do much about my business, I decided to continue my family's business. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, my small and unsuccessful business isn't my family business. My family business is something more… elegant and brutal at the same time." This time, the guests were starting to look at each other, wondering what that might be.

"My other job is… a vampire hunter," he said as he raised his glass. Many of the guests burst into laughter, but both Dino and Hibari didn't laugh. Hibari even looked more anxious. He fixed his gaze to that white-haired man, waiting for him to talk something more.

"Maybe most of you don't notice that vampire is a real thing. Their appearance was no different with normal human, that's why they can blend easily in the society. Some of them even hide in the very secluded place that no human can reach, that's why human rarely sees them. But a beast is a beast, no matter you can see them or not," he continued. Even when he smiled, there was strange chill that emitted from him. It was like he came from another dimension.

"But just to be safe, I'd like to present some paintings of the vampires my family collected. My ancestors had already killed some of them, but some of them are still living until today. Some of them might appear older than in the painting, but some of them appear the same. Please, if by any chance you know one of them, tell me. They are very dangerous to our society," he continued again. He then gave a signal to his servants, and they started to bring in some large paintings.

Hibari saw the faces he knew, the ones he'd met before the exodus. The guests were just looking at the paintings, stunned by the beauty of the people painted there. But after some paintings, there's a painting that made some of the guests started to whisper at each other. It was the painting of Daemon Spade and his wife Elena. Mukuro had the exact appearance of Daemon, except for his eyes and bangs. And since Mukuro was often seen with Chrome, people started to worry about some things.

"It's very similar to Chrome's boyfriend, isn't it?"

"So he is a vampire?"

"There's no proof that say so, but there's no proof that say otherwise too!"

"What if she's not ill but killed by that vampire?"

"He's gone after she died. No one knows where he is now."

"So he really is the culprit?"

"I knew it! I always thought that his eyes were very strange!"

"Poor Chrome! Maybe she was tricked by that vampire!"

The guests were starting to panic. Dino glanced at Hibari again and again. He also started to feel uncomfortable. But Hibari was still staring at those painting with a furious look in his eyes. His glass was shaking in his hand. What Byakuran said about his kind made him wanted to kill that white haired man. But he couldn't do it at the moment. There were too many witnesses. But he swore that one day he'd avenge his kin.

After some more paintings, something made him crushed his glass with bare hand. His eyes were widened in rage and horrid. His family portrait was brought out, and he could feel that there was an urge to run to the top of that staircase and bite that man to death.

But before Hibari could do anything harmful, Dino had pulled him out from that mansion, all the way to the carriage that he ordered to get them back to Hibari's mansion. He saw what Hibari saw, and he could take a conclusion about it. He had the same thought with Hibari, that Byakuran's family killed Hibari's. And Dino knew that if he didn't take Hibari out immediately, the guests would start to notice Hibari's similarity with the two man in the painting—his father and his brother, since Hibari himself wasn't included in that portrait—and causing a great panic. Or it could be that Hibari would lose his mind and attack Byakuran in public. Both options were disastrous.

Hibari sat still in front of Dino, with his head facing downwards. The wounds on his hand were starting to heal quickly, but the bloodstain remained. His eyes were still widened in anger and shock, glimmering in fiery red. At last he knew who hunted down his whole family. After more than a hundred years, he found a way to avenge his family and his kin.

He planned to have revenge, even though it means that he would repeat the bloody history of vampire and human.


	11. His Name Is

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: HibaDino (18D)

Note: I'm re-writing the 11th chapter because I'm dissatisfied with the story. Sorry for not giving any notice, and sorry for the inconvenience. Also, I changed the timeline a little, reducing Hibari's age by a century (please re-read Chapter 7, I've edited some numbers there). Again, sorry for making huge changes like this. Anyway, apparently it's impossible for me to make this fic into D18, so I make it to be 18D. Please don't hit me. Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 11**  
**His Name Is**

Hibari's condition was very weird after the visit to Millefiore's mansion. He didn't go out from his room for 2 whole nights, staying on his bed like a sick man. Once Dino came to wake him up, and he was almost killed when Hibari suddenly got up from his bed and strangled him. Luckily, Hibari realized that it was Dino in a couple seconds and released him immediately. He then told Dino to stay away from his room if he didn't want to die.

At the third night, Hibari finally went out from his room. He looked tired and pissed when Dino saw him in the study, doing nothing but glaring at the books. But starting from the fourth day, Hibari began to read numerous amounts of books. Judging from the cover, it seemed that what Hibari read were personal journals. To be more precise, it seemed to belong to someone who lived hundreds of years ago. His black eyes moved very fast across the pages of the journals. He showed obvious eagerness in his eyes, as his slender fingers flipped through the pages. Sometimes he stopped to drink or to rest his eyes, but then he'd continue to read like he had never rested before.

As for Dino, he wanted to know what Hibari searched in those journals. But much or less, he already knew the answer. Hibari might have been searching for any clue about his family's murder. They had met the one who claimed as the descendant of the hunter who killed Hibari's family, but Hibari still needed hard evidence about that. He didn't want to start another war because he killed the wrong person. But if Byakuran was really the descendant of the hunter who killed his family, it's worth to start a war over it.

Days passed by with a new routine in Hibari's house. Hibari didn't need to be wakened up every night anymore. Once the sun had set, he'd get up from his bed, change his clothes, and read many journals in the study until the sun rose. The only person he talked to was Kusakabe, and it was just because he needed help to tidy up the journals. Dino tried to help by asking around about Byakuran and Millefiore family, but no one seemed to have any clear information about them.

"It's time for dinner, Sir," said Kusakabe as he put down a glass filled with red liquid. Hibari closed the journal he read after he put a bookmark in it and drank the red liquid. He still flinched every time he drank that stuff; blood pills that were mixed with alcohol. He handed the empty glass to Kusakabe and continued reading.

"Has Dino had his dinner?" asked Hibari abruptly, making Kusakabe widened his eyes in surprise. It's very rare to hear Hibari asking about other's condition. But it didn't seem like he really cared, because his eyes were still fixed at the journal in his hand.

"Yes, Sir. He had just finished his dinner a couple hours ago," replied Kusakabe politely. Hibari still didn't seem to care, but his sight became softer somehow. It was very obvious, and Kusakabe could see it clearly from a distance.

"Sir, I know this sounds rude, but someone who worked here before me told this thing to me. He said that you don't get along well with either your father or your brother. But even you don't get along well with them, you still want to avenge them?" asked Kusakabe. Hibari stopped for a few seconds before he started reading again like he didn't hear Kusakabe's question. Kusakabe had just thought that his question might be forever unanswered when suddenly Hibari spoke.

"It's true that I hate my family. But I have a pride that my family is the strongest. What I want to avenge is my pride, not my family," replied Hibari flatly. Kusakabe sighed and smiled a little. He couldn't judge whether it's the truth or Hibari was just trying to hide the fact that he actually love his family. But whatever the truth is, it still showed that Hibari still had some kind of affection towards his family.

"Anyway, what else your ancestors told you about me?" asked Hibari as he closed the journal he just read. Kusakabe suddenly felt uneasy for bringing a topic like that. He cleared his throat nervously and tried to remember what else he had been told.

"Well… They say that you are just like your father, Alaude, in many terms. I've never met Mr. Alaude before—I wasn't even born 43 years ago—so I can't really tell if that's true or not," replied Kusakabe nervously. Hibari raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. Many people, vampires and humans, told him that he was just like a copy of his father. Maybe the only differences they had were their hair and eye color. But that made him wonder, could it be possible that his father also fell in love with a human.

"Say, Kusakabe, did your ancestors ever mentioned a human that was particularly close to my father?" asked Hibari again. Kusakabe frowned, trying to remember anything about that. He thought for a few minutes until he eventually answered.

"There's just one, if I'm not mistaken. But I can only remember his first name, since it was easy to remember. His name is Cielo," replied Kusakabe. When Hibari heard this name, his eyes widened as he was just realizing something. He quickly searched for something in the pile of Alaude's journals. He finally pulled a journal that seemed to be the newest and flipped the page like he was already knew what he had to find. Finally, he stopped at a page, read it slowly, before he sunk to his seat and started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Fuck this shit," he murmured as he slammed the journal to the table. It was still opened, showing the entry Hibari had just read. He brushed his bangs backwards rather harshly, seemed to be very pissed with what he just read.

"Read that entry for me, Kusakabe. Read it out loud. I want to make sure that I'm not just imagining things," he ordered as he pointed at the opened journal. Kusakabe picked it nervously and cleared his throat before he started reading.

"_I know that Kyouya and I can never reach any agreement in anything. I thought I've told him not to get too close to human, but he still doesn't listen. Moreover, Fon told me that Kyouya has a very close relationship with this particular human. I've tried to ask Kyouya about this but he never answered. So tonight I decided to follow him._

"_I went right after Kyouya went. I didn't know where he's going, but it's definitely not to a public places. And I was right. He went to this small house in the moderate neighborhood. He knocked on the door, and I knew that it's the right time to show up. I went out from where I was hiding and patted his shoulder. He looked very surprised. But before either of us could do anything, the door was opened. A tall man with blue eyes and messy black hair showed up, and somehow I understood why Kyouya is interested in this particular human._

"_Kyouya fled right away, while I was standing still in my place. I didn't know what should I say. I wanted to tell him to stay away from my son, but it seemed absurd to tell him that Kyouya is my son, not when we look like exactly at the same age. So I didn't say anything, but he also didn't say anything. I could tell from his eyes that he was confused to see me. After all, Kyouya and I are really alike. But after a while, he told me to come into his house._

"_It was very small and pathetic. Even the maids and butlers quarter is bigger than his house. But anyhow, it seems very neat for a guy who lives alone. But what surprised me more is the fact that he actually knows that Kyouya and I are vampires. He didn't seem scared at all. He's more… fascinated, I should say. He asked me my name, but I didn't answer him. Suddenly I felt stupid for letting myself accepting his offer and decided to go home without saying a word to him. Surprisingly, even after I ignored him he still led me outside. And before I went, he told me that I can drop by anytime if I want to. He also told me his name. His name is…_"

Kusakabe stopped when he read the next 2 words. He looked at Hibari, who was already looked pissed and sorrowful at the same time. Kusakabe looked again at the journal, reading the last 2 words again and again. Hibari stood from his seat, taking the journal from Kusakabe's hand and kept it in his pocket.

"Sir, the man your father mentioned—"

"The first human who fascinated both my father and I. I can't believe I can really forget him after these 45 years," cut Hibari emotionlessly. Kusakabe stood still at his place, while Hibari walked very quickly towards the game room. He knew that the one he wanted to meet was there.

In the game room, Dino was practicing his chess play with Romario when suddenly the door was opened. Hibari walked straight to Dino, who was still surprised with the black haired man's presence. Hibari stared at Dino for a few seconds before he finally asked.

"Do you happen to know a person named Cielo Cavallone?" asked Hibari coldly. Dino seemed confused. He wanted to ask why Hibari suddenly asked him about that name, but he didn't dare to ask when he saw how pissed Hibari looked. He frowned, trying to remember that name, until suddenly he widened his eyes like he was just realizing something.

"I remember now! Cielo… Cielo Cavallone is my grandfather!" exclaimed Dino. He then widened his eyes in greater shock as he stared more closely at Hibari. Hibari was also widened his eyes in surprise when Dino said that Cielo Cavallone, the one who was written in his father's journal, is Dino's grandfather.

"I… I've met you before… years before we met in that alley…" murmured Dino. That made Hibari surprised even more. He never remembered meeting Dino before the incident 20 years ago, when he decided to take that blonde child home with him.

"I remember now… I remember now! My grandfather, he took me for a walk one night, when I was 4, and… We saw you! We saw you at the city park, alone at the fountain! But we didn't get closer. Grandpa said that I shouldn't get too close…" Dino spoke again. But then he frowned like there was a major mistake in his memory.

"But… at that time, grandpa didn't say that your name is Hibari Kyouya…" He fell in silence as he tried to remember the name, while Hibari was petrified by what he just heard. He had the chance to meet Cielo again 23 years before, and he slipped that chance.

"He said that your name is… Allude? Or maybe it's Alidade?" he continued with a very confused look. Hibari opened his mouth, and a name slipped from his lips unconsciously.

"His name is Alaude…"

"Oh, yeah, he said that your name is Alaude!" exclaimed Dino again. That made Hibari felt furious almost instantly. His eyes were slightly glimmered in fiery red. When Dino saw Hibari's reaction, he though that he might have said something very horrible. Hibari turned around without saying any word, walking in furious steps as he went towards the door.

"Hibari, who is this Alaude?" asked Dino just before Hibari reached the door. Hibari stopped and glared at Dino. His sight was filled with obvious rage.

"He is my father," he replied coldly before he slammed the door closed behind him.


	12. Reflection

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: HibaDino (18D)

Note: I'm going to take a long break after this chapter. Holiday is over, and numerous homework is waiting for me. But I promise I'll finish this ASAP. Maybe it'll end in Chapter 15, much or less. Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
**Reflection**

Hibari refused to see or talk to Dino right after that incident. Dino didn't know where he did wrong, and Hibari also didn't explain anything to the blonde man. The only thing he knew from Kusakabe was the fact that both Hibari and Alaude were attracted to his grandfather 45 years ago. And from his conversation with Hibari the night before, he could conclude that Cielo knew both Alaude and Hibari. But since Hibari and Alaude were very similar, Cielo mistook Hibari as Alaude at the night he introduced Hibari to Dino.

"I wonder why he's so mad at me," sighed Dino after he finished his lunch. Romario, who was assigned to take care of Dino, smiled a little when he heard that. Dino saw how Romario was smiling somewhat sadly, so he quickly assumed that Romario might know something more than Kusakabe.

"Say, Romario, do you know anything about Kyouya, Alaude, and my grandfather, Cielo?" asked Dino. He was very sure that Romario knew something, but the old man didn't answer him immediately. They both fell in silence. Dino stared very hard at Romario, silently demanded him to answer. Finally, Romario sighed and decided to answer.

"I believe you've seen Mr. Alaude's portrait. He and Mr. Kyouya were very similar to each other, except for their hair and eye color. But I assume that you've never seen your grandfather's portrait when he was young. Even if you have, you might have forgotten how he looked," replied Romario calmly. Dino became confused in no time. He tried to remember anything about his grandfather's appearance, but nothing seemed to be carved in his memories. The only thing he remembered about him was that he had tattoos on his left hand.

"How about you yourself, Romario? Have you ever seen my grandfather's portrait, or maybe the person himself?" asked Dino again. Once again Romario fell in silence, and Dino stared at him persistently. And once again, Romario sighed and decided to answer. But he wasn't going to give Dino the direct answer.

He searched in his pocket, and pulled out the master key for the house. He then gave a sign to Dino to follow him. Dino rose from his chair, following the old man to the side of the house he had never come to before. That side of the house wasn't as neat as the other side, but at least it was still intact. They headed to a door at the end of the hallway.

Once they arrived there, Romario opened the door and went in, followed by Dino. That room was very dark despite the fact that it was still noon. Romario had to search the nearest table for a candle and lit it. Dino squinted his eyes a little due to sudden light. Romario held that candle just above his head, giving Dino a better vision of that room's interior.

It was almost like Hibari's room, only bigger. The furniture was also looked much older and unmaintained. Romario walked further into the room, followed by Dino. They walked closer to a couch at the side of the room. There was a painting hanged at the wall above that couch, but it was too dark for Dino to see what painting was that. All he could see was that painting was a painting of 2 people. One of them was sitting on an armchair, while the other one stand beside it. As they got closer, Romario held the candle even higher above his head, giving more light to the painting. And when Dino could finally see the painting clearly, he screamed in horror.

"That's… me?" he exclaimed. But when he stared closely at it, the man in the painting looked much older than him. Moreover, he has blue eyes, messy black hair, and tattoos on his left hand. It was definitely not Dino.

"That is Mr. Cielo Cavallone, with Mr. Alaude. This picture was made 43 years ago, just a few months before the vampire hunt," explained Romario. Dino stared that painting closely, still stunned by the fact that he really looked very similar to his grandfather. It was just like how Alaude and Hibari were very similar to each other.

One thing suddenly bothered him. He thought that it might be possible that Hibari had certain fascination towards him just because he looked like his grandfather. From Hibari's reaction the other night, he had a hunch that Hibari might had fallen in love with Cielo, but Cielo chose Alaude over Hibari. This made him both surprised and disappointed at the same time. He was surprised that Hibari could really fell in love with another human before him, and he was disappointed because Hibari seemed to still have a certain feeling towards a man he hadn't met for almost half a century.

"Does Kyouya know anything about this painting, or even his father's relationship with my grandfather?" asked Dino to Romario, who seemed to know everything despite the fact that the old man was employed after Alaude's death.

"What I know from the previous head butler wasn't much. As far as I can get, Mr. Kyouya knows about Mr. Alaude and Mr. Cielo's relationship. Maybe it was also one of many reasons why Mr. Kyouya hates Mr. Alaude very much. And about this painting, he probably doesn't know anything. I was ordered by the previous head butler to never open this room. This room had been locked since the vampire hunt, and this is the first time it's opened again," replied Romario. Both fell in silence. Dino stared at the old man with a puzzled look.

"You're ordered so, but why did you open this room for me?" asked Dino. Romario smiled a little, and then patted Dino's head softly with his free hand. Dino didn't really expect that.

"Because I believe that you can melt Mr. Kyouya's heart somehow. He is very cold towards people around him, but he is very warm when you're around. And I think, to make you able to bring warmth to his cold heart, you should know everything about him, including his past," replied Romario. Dino could see very clearly how the old man has certain affection to his boss. It was like a father worrying about his dearest son.

"But… I don't know if I can really do that great thing. After what happened last night, I think Kyouya is still in love with my grandfather. I'm only a substitute who has the same appearance with him," replied Dino as he scratched the tip of his ear nervously.

"After you saw Mr. Alaude's painting, do you suddenly fall in love with him?" asked Romario calmly.

"Of course not! I don't know Alaude at all! Even though they look similar, but Kyouya is Kyouya, and Alaude is Alaude!" replied Dino spontaneously. It was a silly question for him. He knew for sure that his love for Hibari was real. Plus, he didn't know Alaude at all, so he felt that it's impossible for him to have any feeling towards that blonde man.

Hearing that answer, Romario smiled very widely at Dino. It was also clear for him that Dino's feeling towards Hibari was very strong and genuine. His direct answer and unwavering eyes had really convinced Romario.

"Well, then. If you really love Mr. Kyouya that much, why don't you tell him so? Maybe he's actually waiting for someone who can love him sincerely from his deepest heart. Don't make him wait any longer. He had lived too long to be left waiting," said Romario as he patted Dino's back, trying to encourage him. Dino smiled widely, filled with joy and warmth.

"Thank you, Romario. I really owe you one," said Dino happily. He then went out from that room with fast steps, heading towards Hibari's room. Romario was going to warn him about the danger of waking Hibari up before the sunset, but the blonde man was already gone from his sight. Romario could only sigh and hoped that nothing bad would happen to that young man.


	13. Real or Not

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: HibaDino (18D)

Note: Just a quick update. I'll be taking a long break on this fanfic, since I still haven't found the best way to write the next chapters. I'm tempted to make it even longer, but it's also a pain in the ass to make this story even more complicated, so I have to shorten my early draft (which unfortunately means that I have to change the entire ending). But I promise I'll continue this soon. Thank you for reading.

OH AND ANOTHER THING...

I haven't mentioned this SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING (I'm so stupid |||orz) but here Dino is 27, while Hibari appears 25. The humans are adjusted to Dino's age (ex: Tsuna is 19, Chrome is 18, etc.) and the vampires appears 25. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

**Chapter 13**  
**Real or Not**

Hibari was still sleeping soundly when Dino came into his room. It was still 4 PM and the sun was still hanging high on the sky, but Dino had decided that he would wake Hibari up. What he was about to say couldn't be delayed at all. He walked closer to Hibari's bed. His heart beat very fast. He couldn't wait to see Hibari's reaction about what he wanted to say.

He sat at the side of the bed, staring gently at Hibari who was still sleeping. He leaned towards the black haired man; about to stroke his cheek when suddenly Hibari opened his eyes. Dino stopped because he was surprised to see how Hibari was suddenly awake. But then everything went very fast that Dino couldn't notice anything but the fiery red glimmer in Hibari's eyes.

Hibari grabbed and pulled Dino's hand, making the younger man fell to the bed. As he was doing that, he jumped from his previous sleeping position so then he was kneeling and hunching over Dino. One of his hands was still gripping Dino's hand firmly, while the other one was placed on Dino's neck, strangling him.

When Dino realized that Hibari was once again strangling him unconsciously, he used his free hand to pull away Hibari's hand. It was almost impossible for him to really removed Hibari's hand from his neck, but at least he managed to make it less painful and easier to breath.

Dino fixed his eyes to Hibari's, and he could see how furious Hibari was. However, his eyes seemed very unfocused, as if he was seeing something beyond, somewhere in his own mind. Dino guessed it might be because he woke him up before the time, so he was still completely unaware about what happened. He might be thinking that it was still in his dream.

"I'm… I'm not Alaude," he whispered with a wavering voice. "I'm not him. I'm not my father. I'm Hibari Kyouya. I'm myself," he muttered. There was a glimpse of hatred and disappointment in his voice. It was as if he was talking to Cielo, not Dino.

Dino struggled, trying to get more air to speak clearly. He took a deep breath, as much as he could get in the current condition. He then released Hibari's hand that was choking him, just so he could touch Hibari's cheek.

"I… am not… Cielo. I am… not… my grandfather," said Dino with choked voice. "I… am… Dino…" he continued. He felt that he had used up every oxygen he could get just to speak those words, but he could feel that Hibari's hands were still firmly gripped his hand and neck. He could feel his vision became fuzzy, and his whole body felt numb. Just before Dino passed out, he could feel that the tension on his neck was suddenly lifted. He coughed hard and wheezed to fill his lungs with oxygen. And when he finally could see everything clearly again, he saw that Hibari was already sat beside him, turning his back at the younger man.

"Kyouya—"

"I told you to stay away from my room," cut Hibari coldly. Dino couldn't see his face, so he didn't know what kind of expression that black haired man wore. But the fact that Hibari didn't want to face him directly made Dino thought that Hibari must have been hurt more than himself.

"But there is something important I want to tell you," replied Dino. His voice was slightly hoarse due to the strangling, but he felt somehow fine. Hibari didn't answer him directly. He sat still without saying any word towards Dino. Dino tried to get up and sit, wanting to have better position to speak.

"I'm okay, Kyouya. Well, my voice becomes a little bit funny now, but that aside, I'm completely fine," added Dino as he smiled widely. Suddenly, Hibari turned around and grabbed the front side of Dino's shirt. Dino was very surprised that he didn't do anything to fight him.

"I could have killed you!" shouted Hibari. There was agony in his eyes, as well as regret. His hands were trembling very badly, as he was afraid of something. And he really was afraid. He was afraid of the monster inside him, who couldn't differ between friends and foes. He was afraid that one day he would really kill the person he held the dearest.

The thick tough wall that usually surrounded the black haired man crumbled in that moment, showing the vulnerable and delicate person inside. It was so sad yet so beautiful, until Dino wanted to hold him tight in his arms but he was also afraid that he would break him.

"I believe that you won't kill me. Even if you do, I'll be a happy man to die in the hand of someone I love the most," said Dino softly as he raised his hand to touch Hibari. He caressed the older man gently; his fingers played the hair that fell to his cheek. He didn't actually want to die young, but he was serious when he said that he wouldn't have any grudge towards Hibari if he really killed him.

Hibari's expression became softer, and his grip was loosened. But the cold yet gloomy feeling in his eyes remained the same. His expression was very complex that Dino couldn't read what's on his mind. Hibari dropped his left hand to his side, while he opened his left palm and pressed it softly to Dino's chest. His eyes were fixed at Dino's, as if he demanded the answer to the thing that bothered his mind.

"I'm still not sure whether my feelings towards you is real or just a shadow of my past. After all, you're just like him… You are very similar with Cielo, as I was very similar to my father," he said with serious look and tone. Dino didn't look disturbed by that statement. After what he talked with Romario, he felt that he has no more doubts.

"What is it about me that is very similar to my grandfather?" asked Dino directly. Hibari looked into Dino's eyes before his sight wandered elsewhere as he tried to remember anything about Cielo. The memories about that blue-eyed man were very blurry in his mind.

"You have the same haircut. You also have the same eyes, although they're in different coloration," replied Hibari slowly. He tried to remember again anything about Cielo, but everything just seemed to be erased from his mind. It was as if he had truly forgotten him and he could remember only because he read some of his story in Alaude's journal.

"You don't remember anything about him," stated Dino. Hibari widened his eyes when he heard that statement. He was about to protest when Dino continued.

"It's been at least 40 years since the last time you saw him. Even if you remember anything, it's just because what you read in your father's journal. Even though you've lived with me for 20 years, not a single time you're reminded of him when you look at me. And although you said that I'm similar to my grandfather, you can't find any other similarities except the things that you've said. You can't remember if he had the same way to talk, walk, think, eat, or even his favorite food, drinks, and everything else. He is just a ghost of faraway memories for you. But I am real. I'm here right here, right now," he said firmly.

Hibari still stared at him with widened eyes. He really wanted to deny everything Dino said, but he knew that they're all true. Still, he had doubts. It wasn't impossible that he had certain feelings towards Dino because somewhere in his heart he still loved Cielo. He closed his palm, clutching Dino's shirt gently. His face was filled with doubts and sadness.

"I still don't know about my own feelings," said Hibari flatly. Dino frowned in frustration. He thought what he said would be enough to convince Hibari about what he really felt. But it seemed that the black haired man wasn't that easy to be convinced. If words weren't enough, maybe actions could explain better.

Dino pushed Hibari so the older man fell onto his bed, while Dino hunched on him. He locked both of Hibari's hands with his own hands, making the black haired man unable to move. He stared deeply into those black eyes, the eyes that occasionally turned into beautiful deep rubies.

Hibari wasn't really expecting Dino's action, so he was surprised when he looked into Dino's eyes. There were frustration and disappointment, but there was also slight confidence. He could feel his heart beat faster as he stared deeper into those hazel eyes. Dino's look was very intense that Hibari couldn't help not to gulp.

"In a situation like this, do you still think that your feelings aren't for me?" whisper Dino softly. Hibari didn't answer directly, and Dino didn't wait any longer. He leaned closer to the older man, and pressed his lips onto Hibari's gently. He brushed his lips to his cheek, and then pressed them to his ear.

"Do you feel me now?" whisper Dino directly into Hibari's ears. He then pulled himself away from Hibari, but suddenly something struck him from cheek. The strike was so hard until it made Dino rolled to the other side of the bed. Hibari sat up, and his fist was clenched. Apparently it was Hibari who struck Dino.

"Listen to me first before you act, you stupid kid," he said coldly. Dino turned around and faced Hibari with an annoyed look. He covered the cheek Hibari struck with one of his hand. It was very hurt.

"I still don't know about my own feelings," he repeated what he said earlier. Dino frowned and pouted when he heard about that again, but this time he didn't dare to do anything. He just sat up and listened to Hibari quietly.

"That's the truth. But still, your presence is more real than Cielo. So, I think that what I feel about you is more real than what I feel about Cielo," Hibari continued calmly. Dino widened his eyes in disbelief. Although Hibari didn't really specify that he chose Dino over Cielo, but what Hibari had just said was enough for him.

"Still, I can't guarantee that I will always remember you. After all, you'll eventually grow old and die, while I'll stay the same for centuries. I can't promise that my feelings towards you is eternal," he said again. Dino smiled gently when he heard that.

"Then the promise is mine. I promise that you'll remember me as long as I'm alive, and I promise I'll remember you for the rest of my life. Even though I'll grow old and forget everything, you'll be the one I'll always remember," said Dino. Hibari sighed and smile, and then ruffled Dino's hair.

"Now, go out from my room. I want to continue my sleep. You really are an annoying brat after all," said Hibari lightly as he dropped himself onto his bed. Dino looked somehow disappointed with Hibari's reaction.

"This is ridiculous. You shooed me after you admit that you really love me?" protested Dino. Hibari turned his head to the blonde man and smirked.

"Firstly, I can't sleep if you're here because you'll be very noisy. Secondly, I don't really say that I love you. Now go, you shitty brat," replied Hibari with mocking tone. Dino pouted and got up from Hibari's bed. He was about to walk out from Hibari's room when suddenly he felt that his arm was pulled. He automatically bent and turned towards the one who pulled him, and unexpectedly, he received a kiss on his cheek that was hit earlier.

"That's a magic spell for your wound," he whispered. Dino blushed when he heard that, and he touched his cheek again. It wasn't hurt anymore; either it's because of Hibari's kiss or just his strong suggestion. Hibari dropped onto his bed once again, while making a gesture to shoo Dino away. Dino smiled a little, and walked out from the room happily.


	14. Red

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: HibaDino (18D)

Note: It's final that this story will end in Chapter 17. I will try my best to end it beautifully. Yuu-kun has agreed to help me in the last chapters, but since he's very busy (me too), maybe the update will be slowed down. Thank you for reading.

Anyway, as soon as this story ends, I'm going to write another AU D18/18D fanfic. I hope it'll be short. Please look forward to it.

* * *

**Chapter 14**  
**Red**

Nothing seemed to change after what happened at the afternoon. Right after the sun had set, Hibari was once again locked himself up in the study. He read more of Alaude and Fon's journals, searching for any clue about Millefiore family. He spent more days to search about his family's murder, although it seemed that it hadn't shown any good result. But he was very devoted that Dino decided not to disturb him at all. Instead, Dino asked Romario to teach him more chess. While they played, Dino started a chat with Romario.

"Kyouya really loves his family, eh?" commented Dino. Romario raised his eyebrow, looking surprised and confused at the same time. Although Romario didn't say anything, Dino could see that there was something wrong in his previous statement.

"What, is there something wrong?" asked Dino. Romario sighed and shrugged before he moved one of the chess piece.

"Well, actually, Mr. Kyouya wasn't very close with his family. He often said that he hates them," replied Romario lightly, just like it was a perfectly normal logic. Meanwhile, Dino looked at the mustached man with a very shocked look. He never guessed that Hibari hated his family, especially when Hibari looked very devoted to avenge his family.

"But then, his revenge—"

"What I want to avenge is my own pride," replied Hibari, who suddenly appeared in the game room. Romario stood up from his chair quickly, giving up his chair for his master. Hibari walked towards the game table and sat across Dino. He didn't seem to be interested in continuing the game. At the same time, Dino was very confused with Hibari's statement.

"Your… your pride? What do you mean by that?" asked Dino. He also didn't seem to be interested to continue the game anymore. Hibari folded his arms on his lap. His eyes were filled with coldness.

"I have my pride that my family is the strongest. Even among purebloods, we are invincible. But then a mere human said that his ancestors had succeeded to kill my family, the one I believe as the strongest. That's why I want to avenge my family… no, my family's pride," replied Hibari with serious expression. It was clear that Hibari's pride towards his family was very big. It was almost like love, or maybe that's how he showed his love towards his family.

"I want to help you," said Dino unexpectedly. Hibari widened his eyes in shock. He wasn't expecting that Dino would say such a thing like that. But seeing his serious expression and the determination in his hazel eyes, Hibari couldn't say no. Still, Hibari was about to kill a human. Dino is a human, and Hibari thought that it was absurd for Dino to fight his own kind for another being. His lips curled a sad thin smile, and he reached out to touch Dino's golden hair.

"I appreciate your concern, but I can't let you dirty your hands. I'll bear all the sins I make myself," said Hibari with concerned tone. Dino frowned, felt somehow rejected by Hibari. But he understood well that Hibari was very concerned about him, and he didn't want to see his painful or sad face anymore.

He clasped Hibari's hand that was on the side of his cheek, pressing it against his cheek. He moved his head a little, just to feel the caress of the vampire's slender fingers. His hand was cold like always, but it felt somehow warm in his chest. That was the hand that raised him to a man he was. That was the hand that protected him all the time. That was the hand that almost killed him, but that was also the hand that caressed him so gently every time he was hurt.

That was the hand of the vampire he loved.

"I don't want you to dirty your hands too," he whispered softly. Hibari sighed. Somehow he knew that Dino would say something like that. It was very like Dino to say such a thing. It wasn't really like his hands were completely clean. He had stained his hands with the blood of numerous people he killed for the sake of relieving his hunger.

"It's already stained in deep red, you see…" he replied softly. The blonde man stared at him with disapproving look. He knew that Hibari must have killed so many people that it couldn't be counted with hands, but he still saw Hibari as an innocent man. His hands were so gentle that it didn't seem like they'd taken so many lives in the past.

But the eyes that were glimmering in brilliant red were like telling him about how many blood the black haired man had spilled. Those eyes gave him chills on his spine, but they were so beautiful that he couldn't take his sight off. Those eyes told him the truth about the black haired man's true identity. Those eyes showed him how much blood had been spilled in front of the black haired man. But he wasn't afraid of those eyes.

"Hey, Dino… If I died, don't be too hurried to come after me," said Hibari lightly as he smirked to the much younger man. Dino's grip on Hibari's hand tightened, but the older man's expression didn't change at all. Dino frowned as he looked at Hibari with anxious look. He didn't like what Hibari said before.

"Are you planning to go on a suicide mission?" asked Dino seriously. He had pulled Hibari's hand away from his cheek, placing it on the table. He was still holding it with his trembling hand. The image of Hibari dying flashed in his mind, and he hated it so much.

"I don't. I still value my life after all," Hibari replied lightly, like it was a normal small talk. The tense look in Dino's face still hadn't changed. There was something that made him felt very uneasy, but he didn't know what was that.

"You don't plan on getting your revenge tonight, do you?" he asked again. He stared deeply at Hibari's eyes, and so did Hibari. They both fell in silence for a few minutes before finally Hibari spoke.

"Actually, I do."

"But—"

Before Dino could finish his sentence, he was knocked out. Romario, who was still in that room, gave a swift blow on Dino's nape, causing him to be unconscious instantly. Hibari pulled his hand from Dino, and then stood up from his seat. In just a few seconds, Kusakabe arrived with some luggage. Romario had also pulled Dino from his chair, and then carried him on his back. Hibari stepped to the front of Romario and Kusakabe. His eyes were filled with seriousness.

"Just as discussed yesterday, you two must bring Dino to my mansion in Japan. Kusakabe, since you're originally a Japanese, I count on you to be their translator. Teach Romario and Dino Japanese language and ethics. Hide there, blend with the people, and never come back to Italy. If I survive this fight, I'll catch up with you as soon as possible. Consider me dead if I didn't come after 1 month, and you may split my belongings among you," instructed Hibari swiftly.

Both Kusakabe and Romario nodded in understanding. Hibari's sight trailed from his loyal subordinates to Dino's figure on Romario's back. He looked at him and sighed. He then added; "One more thing: never let Dino search for me."

Once again Kusakabe and Romario nodded in understanding. In reality, both of them didn't really want to follow Hibari's order to abandon their master. It's not because they're bound to him, but more because they had thought Hibari as their own family. After all, it's Hibari who had taken them when they were at the lowest state of their life. But just like what they had vowed to him, they'd follow whatever order Hibari gave to them, even if it meant that they'd lost their own life.

It was a vow that was made in their blood.

"It's time. Let's go," ordered Hibari. They went out from that house, from the place that was once they called 'home'. A carriage and a horse were waiting outside. Romario, Kusakabe, and Dino went into the carriage, while Hibari pulled himself onto his jet-black horse. Hibari took a last look on Dino who was still unconscious in the carriage. He felt that it might be the last time he'd see him.

"Mr. Kyouya," said Kusakabe, "Please catch up soon."

Hibari curled a thin smile and nodded to him. "I'll try," he replied shortly before he ordered the coachman to depart. The carriage moved slowly to the main road, and then disappeared quickly after it turned to another road. And when Hibari was sure that the three of them had departed safely, he spurred his horse and went to Millefiore's mansion.


	15. Crimson Night

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: HibaDino (18D)

* * *

**Chapter 15**  
**Crimson Night**

The moon was very dim that night, hiding behind the dark clouds. The air was cold and static, as it knew that something was about to happen. There was no sound but the blowing wind. Even the crickets stopped singing, causing a total silent in that night. The streets were empty. People stayed at their houses, sleeping soundly or just sitting by the fireplace. The only person that was seen on the street was a man in all-black suit riding a jet-black horse.

In the total silence of the night, Hibari felt really uneasy. The silence was just too unnatural. Even for a night creature like him, that night was indeed frightening. There was something in the air that sent chills to his spine, making him alerted all the time. He speed up his horse, heading faster towards Millefiore family's mansion. He only had one mission, and he'd make sure that he'd get it done.

As he got closer to the mansion, he slowed down. The heavy air of that mansion somehow got thicker than the last time he went there. He thought it might be because of the absence of the bright light that shone the mansion like when Byakuran held a party at that place. But Hibari was very sure that there was something more than just a single person waiting for him in that mansion.

He pulled out a pair of tonfa he had placed at the sides of his saddle. He moved forward slowly as he looked around, making sure that there was safe and clear. Although he couldn't see any danger around, he still could feel the same uneasy feeling he had felt since the first time he set foot on that mansion.

Hibari jumped down from his horse right after he arrived at the main door of the house. He didn't plan to knock at all. He kicked the door open, and proceeded into the house. It was very dark, and it added even more anxiety to Hibari's mind. Still, he's not afraid for anything that might happen. He squinted his eyes, trying to see anything in that dark room.

"I've been waiting for you, Hibari Kyouya of Nuvola Family."

Hibari turned his head to the voice's source. It came from the upper floor, from the part unseen from the lower floor. He could sense that there was somebody there, but it was too dark to see anything. He tightened his grip on his tonfa, raising it to the shoulder level, ready to fight. He squinted his eyes to get any better view of his opponent.

"I've thought you'll come here after I showed those vampires' portraits to public. Really, you are too easy to read!" the man spoke again. There were footsteps, and then there was dim light. Hibari could feel his heart was racing very fast. He's ready to attack at any moment.

Then, there was Byakuran. He wore all-white suit, and he was holding a candle. He was smiling thinly like the last time Hibari saw him. But even when he was smiling like that, there was malicious aura that blanketed him. His lavender eyes were fixed at Hibari's, which has turned into fiery red.

"You are just like your father," he said again. And with that word, Hibari jumped to the upper floor and swung his tonfa as strong as possible. He was aiming for his head, looking for a single deadly blow. But Byakuran didn't seem to waver. He stood still in his position, still smiling maliciously. And Hibari knew why the white haired man could remain calm after a loud sound of clashing metals.

Someone stood in front of Byakuran, acting as his shield. Hibari wasn't really expecting that there would be another person in that room, but it wasn't like he didn't expect that there would be someone who would aid Byakuran. He jumped to the side, creating a wide gap between himself and the one who blocked his attack. He landed on one of his knees; his tonfa crossed in front of his head and torso.

"Thanks for the aid, Genkishi. I know I can rely on you," said Byakuran as he moved forward, giving more light to the mysterious man. He wore all-black suit like Hibari, that's why he's hard to be seen in the dark. His black hair was cut in bob style, and he had tadpole-shaped eyebrows. His expression was cold yet fierce, much like Hibari himself. He had a pair of long swords in both of his hands.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not really a fighter kind. That's why I have this Genkishi to fight for me. He's the strongest hunter in this country, you see. You have no chance of winning," explained Byakuran as he patted Genkishi's shoulder. Genkishi's expression didn't change, but there was obvious feeling of triumph in his eyes. Seeing that, Hibari smirked at both of them.

"Let's just see it then…" said Hibari. He jumped forward as he swung his tonfa, ready for another attack. Byakuran stepped far backwards, giving more room for Genkishi and Hibari to fight. Genkishi also jumped forward to attack Hibari. But instead of swinging the swords in his hands, he swung his foot. For a split second Hibari thought Genkishi was stupid for trying to kick him from such a distance, but when he saw faint silvery glimmer on his foot, he stopped mid-air and ducked.

He dropped one of his twin swords and handled it with his foot. Hibari ducked just in time. If he didn't stop even a millisecond earlier, his head would be split from his body. But it didn't stop just like that. Genkishi turned his sword 90 degrees downwards and stepped on both its handle and blade, trying to hit it onto Hibari. But Hibari raised his right tonfa to block that attack. He was pushed back a few inches because of the force. He even let out a small cry. That indeed was a forceful attack.

"Die," hissed Genkishi as he swung the swords in both of his hands downwards, aiming for both of Hibari's shoulders. Hibari swung his left tonfa to block that attack, and use the impact to fall back. He skidded backwards, stopping himself from being thrown too far from his opponent. He could feel small wound was burning on his right cheek. It confirmed that the sword was made of silver compound. And because of that, he knew that he wouldn't heal as fast as usual, and it's dangerous to make himself injured badly.

He glimpsed at his opponent, and he could tell from the smell that he had successfully wounded his opponent. But there was no time to waste. In just a few seconds, both of them had jumped forward once again, exchanging blows rapidly in insane speed. Each blow was very forceful that even if their attack didn't directly hit the opponent, the impact would wound them. Hibari was slightly advantaged because the wounds that didn't caused by Genkishi's silver sword were healed quickly, while Genkishi had to bear all of the wounds.

Genkishi pulled some small wood stakes from his belt and throwing them at Hibari, but Hibari blocked it by spinning his tonfa like a windmill. The stakes were scattered to the floor, and once again both of them fell back on their knees. Their breaths became harder and shorter. Hibari hated to acknowledge it, but he admitted that Genkishi was indeed strong. Still, it's not the level where Hibari would admit his defeat. After all, human's strength was more inferior to a vampire's.

"You indeed are strong, vampire," said Genkishi as he stood up. Hibari also took his time to stand, as well as calming his own breath. "But you still hold no chance of winning. I shall behead you mercilessly," he continued.

He spread both of his arms, bending his body forward as he ran towards Hibari. Hibari also spread his tonfa and ran towards Genkishi. Their blows clashed again, and Genkishi jumped upwards as he swung his swords downwards. Hibari raised his left tonfa to block both of those swords, but he was a little bit late. He only managed to block one of them, while the other one cut his upper right arm pretty deep.

Blood splashed from Hibari's wound. Hibari flinched a little as he felt the wound was burning. His concentration was a little bit off that he didn't manage to duck the next attack completely. He received another scratch on his nose and left cheek. But Hibari didn't waver at all. Instead, he moved even closer to Genkishi to attack him. The pure bloodlust in his eyes made Genkishi shivered in fear, but he still swung his swords rapidly to attack and dodge Hibari's attack.

After some blows, Genkishi managed to make both of Hibari's tonfa flew off from his hands. He took this opportunity to make a final blow that he aimed to behead Hibari. But before he even realized it, Hibari had jumped forward until he was just a few millimeters away from Genkishi.

"Got you," whispered Hibari. Genkishi was shocked when he realized that Hibari was already very near to him, but he didn't have time to create a gap so his swords could reach him. Hibari had already sunk his fangs on Genkishi's neck, sucking the life out of his opponent.

Genkishi let out a loud scream and dropped his swords as he felt how his life was escaping from him. "He—help! Help me, Master Byakuran!" he yelled. But Byakuran didn't seem to move from his place. And when Genkishi took a glance at his master, the white haired man was looking rather disgusted with his current condition.

_"You're useless, Genkishi. Just go and die already,"_ whispered Byakuran, so softly that Genkishi couldn't really hear it. Still, the shorthaired man could read his lips perfectly, and he was petrified by what he saw. He couldn't believe that he was thrown away that easily. But before he could be drowned in his own remorse, he had lost his consciousness. Finally, when his blood had been sucked dry, Hibari dropped him to the floor.

"It's your turn now," said Hibari as he walked towards the white-haired man. His steps had become wobbly, but he didn't care at all. He picked up one of his tonfa that was fell to the floor earlier, while the other one was fallen to the lower floor where he couldn't reach. But he thought one tonfa would be enough to kill that man. In addition, his left arm was injured severely to the point that he couldn't use it to fight anymore.

"Well, well, you sure are strong, Hibari. The blood of Nuvola Family is indeed flowing in your veins," praised Byakuran lightly, as if he was praising a kid who did well in his sport. But it didn't make Hibari happy at all. He just felt even more pissed when he heard how casually Byakuran talked about his family.

"I have no time for chitchat," he said as he raised his tonfa, ready to strike a blow at Byakuran. But Byakuran pulled out a gun from his belt. From his fight with Genkishi, Hibari could conclude that the gun was equipped with silver bullet.

"Calm down and listen to my story, please," said Byakuran cheerfully as he aimed the gun at Hibari's thigh. But Hibari didn't listen to his request. He prepared to jump forward and strike Byakuran hard. But because he was exhausted from the previous battle, his movement slowed down, and that gave time for Byakuran to shoot him.

His shot missed just a little. He didn't manage to shoot Hibari's thigh as he planned before, but the bullet still landed on his shin. Hibari fell to the floor instantly after that shot. The wound felt like burning out, and at first Hibari thought it was because of the silver bullet. But when the burning sensation grew wider, he knew that it wasn't just a silver bullet. Apparently there was some Holy Water injected into that bullet.

"I read many things about Nuvola Family in my family's journals. My ancestors said that it's almost impossible to kill your family, since you are very strong. They said that your family is… invincible," said Byakuran lightly. He still pointed his gun to Hibari, although he didn't seem to be planning on firing another bullet to him. Even if the white-haired man didn't tell him anything, he knew that Byakuran would only shoot if he tried to interfere with his story. Hibari could just attack him nonetheless, but he didn't want to risk himself to be injured more badly than he already was. So he sat quietly and listening to Byakuran's story as he bought some time to recover.

"But in the most recent journals—although I can't call it 'recent' since it came from more than 40 years ago—they finally found your family's weakness. It's thanks to your father's friend, Daemon Spade, actually. I'm sure you know the story how he fell in love with a human girl and turned her into a vampire. But I guess you don't know who turned that girl and what caused it," continued Byakuran. There was no sign that he would stop telling his story soon, and Hibari thought that it was good.

Some small injuries that were caused by the silver sword were starting to be dried, although the Holy Water that was shot to his leg was also starting to spread throughout his body. Still, the amount wasn't enough to kill him or weakening him extremely. Much or less, Hibari thought that it's better to have the Holy Water spread evenly to his whole body rather than focusing it to one point. At least, the pain was far more bearable if it's spread evenly. He glanced at Byakuran, who still told him the story of his ancestors.

"The truth is, it's your father who turned Elena into a vampire, because he pitied Daemon. And do you know why he pitied Daemon? Because he knew how it felt to fall in love with a human. Still, it's unlucky for him that he fell in love with the wrong person. Because, you know, my ancestors thought that it would be easier to lure out your father and brother if the youngest one in the family was dead. But the bait they set up for you somehow managed to fascinate your father," continued Byakuran. Hibari widened his eyes in disbelief. He never knew something like that. It wasn't written in either Alaude's journals or Fon's journals about who turned Elena.

And it wasn't written about his father fell into the hunters' trap.

"Ah, it's a bulls-eye, isn't it? You don't know about the trap, do you? It's because you'd fallen into it too, before your father replaced you soon after!" said Byakuran very cheerfully when he saw Hibari's shocked face. And Hibari became even more shocked when he heard about that. He thought about what Byakuran said: about Daemon and Elena, and how he and his father fell into the same trap. And when he realized it, he felt like he was thrown away from the highest mountain, and fell down to earth.

"You don't say—"

"Too bad, Nuvola kid, but I think I know what you're thinking and I'm afraid that it's true. Cielo Cavallone was one of the hunters that were assigned to assassinate your family, and his job is to lure you out to his fellow hunters," cut Byakuran in no time. There was obvious excitement and triumph in his face, as he saw how devastated Hibari was.

"I don't really understand why they use a man to lure out male vampires, though. But it seemed that it runs in your family that none of you have any attractiveness towards females. For instance, you and Fon are just half-brother, right? It's because your father had never planned to be attached to a female. He mated with Fon's mother and your mother just to get successor for his family. But he is especially close to males. I won't judge if it's a good or bad thing. He's fallen into my ancestors trap anyway," continued Byakuran. Hibari was burned in fury when he heard what Byakuran said. Although he didn't get along well with his father, his blood was still boiling if he heard someone insulted him.

"You lie," hissed Hibari. Byakuran laughed out loud, until his voice echoed throughout the hall. It was like Hibari was telling him a very bad joke. That pissed Hibari even more, but he decided to wait more patiently. He still needed some time, and he also wanted to know whatever Byakuran wanted to tell him anyway, regardless of it's the truth or not.

"I'm telling you the truth, you silly vampire. Otherwise my ancestors wouldn't find your house and managed to attack it. It's because your father brought Cielo to his house, and Cielo told his fellow hunters where it is. But, well, everything wasn't just as planned, though. That Cielo suddenly betrayed the hunters and went to warn your father about the vampire hunt. Luckily my grandfather managed to 'secure' him before he could tell your family about anything. And it's lucky for us too that Daemon made the first attack, so we had a solid reason to wipe you all clean," replied Byakuran as he continued his story. He became even more thrilled when he saw the anger in Hibari's eyes.

"My ancestors could only manage to capture Alaude and Fon, while you and Daemon's child escaped. But you know what's far more interesting? My ancestors aren't really the one who killed your father. Do you want to know who is the one that really killed your father?" asked Byakuran. His lavender eyes burned in excitement, while Hibari's eyes had once again turned into fiery red, burning in hatred.

"It's Cielo who killed Alaude," he continued. He laughed again, just like before. "You're surprised, eh? I bet you're very surprised. Your father loved Cielo, yet he's the one who killed your father! Isn't it tragic, Nuvola boy? Don't you just want to crush the entire Cavallone family? But you know what's more tragic? You have that chance since 20 years ago. Oh, I know that you picked and raised the last descendant of Cavallone. You have 20 years to kill that boy, but instead you let him live. And you came here, looking for revenge. I tell you what; you won't get it. You'll just be slayed pitifully here," he continued again.

This time, it's Hibari who chuckled. He smirked at the white haired man, and his eyes glimmered in bloody red. It was just like Byakuran had pressed some kind of switch inside of Hibari, turning him into the cold-blooded killer mode. The glow in Hibari's eyes made Byakuran shivered, but he tried to remain calm.

"That's it, you damn hunter. Your bloodline ends right here, right now," said Hibari with a very cold tone. Byakuran stepped backwards as he felt the massive murderous intent emitting from the vampire. Hibari stood up, looking perfectly healthy and strong, in spite of his wounds.

"It's you who'll end here tonight, vampire!" shouted Byakuran. He pressed his index finger and thumb to his lips, letting out a loud whistle. In no time, tens of hunters appeared and filled the hall. They were all armed with silver swords, silver bulleted guns, wooden stakes, and Holy Water. They pointed all of their weapons to Hibari, who stood still in his place with a triumphant smirk on his face. And before those hunters realized it, Hibari had disappeared from his place.

"What—"

Before any of them could finish their sentence or realizing what actually happened, they were attacked one by one in insane speed that their eyes couldn't see who was attacking them. One by one, their necks were snapped, their heads were crushed, and their weapons were stabbed into their own bodies. Everything went chaotic, and they started to attack aimlessly. Sometimes they saw spurting blood, telling them that at least one of their attacks had managed to hit the vampire. But they have no time to get an exact location of Hibari as he kept on moving rapidly, beating them one by one.

And just in a few minutes, all of the hunters had fallen pitifully. Some of them were dead, and some other were injured very badly that they couldn't continue to fight. The only one left uninjured was Byakuran, who was looking around him in obvious fury. He couldn't believe that the strongest hunters he gathered could be defeated. Moreover, their enemy was just a wounded vampire.

"This is absurd," he whispered as he saw the scenery around him. The scent of blood was thick in the air. The cry of the ones that survived filled the hall in pathetic sound. Still, there was no sign of Hibari in that room. It was just like he had disappeared into thin air.

_"Where are you looking?"_

Byakuran felt a sudden chill on his back when he heard that voice. He turned around; his gun was ready to be shot. But there was nothing behind him but dark hallway.

_"I'm here, you idiot hunter."_

This time, it came from his left side. He turned again, gun pointing forward. But once again, there was nothing but the scenery of fallen hunters. He stepped forward as he continued to point his gun around him. Hibari's voice was heard from around him, echoing in that room, making his location even more impossible to be found.

"Show yourself, you coward!" shouted Byakuran. And there he was, just a few millimeters from Byakuran. Their noses were almost touched, and Byakuran could see Hibari's bloody red eyes very clearly. And before he could realize it, Hibari had sunk his fangs into Byakuran's neck.

Byakuran screamed out loud, even louder than his previous laughter. But that scream slowly turned into a mad laugh, and Hibari had a very bad feeling about that. "Got you… damn vampire…" whispered Byakuran. Hibari flinched as he realized that the white haired man had pointed his gun to Hibari's chest. Hibari quickly stepped backwards, ripping Byakuran's neck in process, as he had no time to properly pull out his fangs. Blood sprayed out from Byakuran's neck like a fountain. The life escaped from his body in a very short time. But a smile was carved in his face as he fell down. He knew his last attack had reached Hibari.

As Byakuran fell to the floor, Hibari wobbled backwards as he squeezed his left waist. The bullet didn't manage to pierce through his chest, but it still landed not far from his heart. Moreover, he had numerous injuries caused by silver swords and Holy Water. He was in his weakest state.

"I told you… My family is invincible," he murmured to Byakuran's dead body with a prideful smirk. And then, he slammed his back against the wall to support him. He slid down to sit on the floor, losing all of his strength. His eyes had turned back to black, as if it's losing its light of life.

Hibari laughed dryly at himself as he saw the scenery around him. The hunters that were severely injured had finally lost their lives as well. He won that battle. He had avenged his family's pride. But still, he was in the verge of death. It really was a suicide mission after all.

He sighed as his mind wandered off to Dino's condition. If everything went as planned, they would've left Italy by then. Maybe Dino was finally awakened, but there was nothing the blonde man could do. They had left, and Hibari had made sure that Romario and Kusakabe would stop him from going back and searching for Hibari. And thus, Hibari let out another dry laugh as he smiled pitifully at himself.

"Goodbye, my dearest child…"


	16. In Your Hand

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: HibaDino (18D)

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
**In Your Hand**

When Dino woke up, what he saw was the interior of a carriage and both of Hibari's subordinates. He was very confused. He still hadn't regained his sense of time and place, as he was brought unconscious. He gazed emptily at Romario who sat across him, still processing what actually had happened. Slowly, he regained his memories about what he did before he was knocked out.

He remembered playing chess with Romario, and then they started a small talk about Hibari's family. He remembered how Hibari suddenly showed up and sat with him, talking about his reason to have his revenge. He remembered how the older man told him not to help him to get his revenge, and not to come after him if he died. And when finally he remembered how Hibari told him that he was going to have his revenge that night, Dino panicked instantly.

"KYOUYA!" he shouted, making both Romario and Kusakabe turned their heads at him. Dino looked at both of them with devastated look. Both of his subordinates were there with him, which means Hibari was left alone. It was enough to make Dino turned white as he imagined how his beloved one would fight numerous men alone.

"Romario, Kusakabe, we have to help Kyouya! Stop this carriage! No, turn it to Millefiore's mansion!" shouted Dino. But Romario and Kusakabe didn't seem to react at all. They both just clenched their fists as they frowned painfully. Seeing that, Dino understood what happened. Hibari had ordered them to flee with Dino, and they were probably ordered not to come back. Dino felt like his blood rushed backwards.

"TURN THIS CARRIAGE RIGHT NOW!" shouted Dino desperately, but there was no sign of that carriage to be turned. Maybe the coachman was also told not to turn around whatever the reason was. Dino slammed the side of the carriage in despair and anger.

"He's your master! Don't you have any loyalty towards him? Don't you have any heart? He's going to die anytime soon! Turn this carriage!" shouted Dino again, but both of them could only clenched their teeth. Dino shook his head in disbelief.

"You two really want him to die, don't you?" asked Dino with shaking voice. Those words were enough to make Kusakabe flinched and spoke.

"OF COURSE WE DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE!" he shouted out loud. There was obvious pain in his face, as he clenched his fist tighter. Dino felt very guilty for saying such hurtful words towards him.

"He saved our lives when we're in the lowest state of our life. He gave us life and place to stay. I would gladly sacrifice my life for him, but his order is absolute. We've vowed that we'll follow his orders without fail," continued Kusakabe. Romario didn't say anything, as anything he wanted to say had been said. Dino was silenced when he heard that. He didn't mean to hurt Kusakabe's feelings at all.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," said Dino weakly. Kusakabe nodded, implying that he'd forgiven Dino. "But still, I need you to turn this carriage. Unlike you two, I don't vow to obey Kyouya's orders. I promised myself to never let him go, no matter what it takes. And I also think it's already time for you to stop treating him like your master. He's a part of your family, and you must never abandon your family," he continued with a serious look in his face.

Both Kusakabe and Romario were stunned. They thought that Dino was right. Just like how he raised Dino, he also raised both of them. It was their own decision to be Hibari's underlings, and Hibari was just reacting according to their will. And although time passed until they looked much older than Hibari, the black haired man would still be their fatherly figure.

"No son would leave his father alone," murmured Kusakabe. He opened the small window at the front side of the carriage, making him able to speak clearly to the coachman.

"Coachman, there's a change of plan. Bring us to Millefiore's mansion, and you better be fast," ordered Kusakabe. The coachman agreed, and he turned his carriage to another direction as he accelerated it. Kusakabe closed the window and sat back on his seat. Dino smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks, Kusakabe. I owe you one," said Dino. But Kusakabe shook his head as he patted Dino's shoulder.

"No, we owe you one. Thanks for making us realize about how important Mr. Kyouya is for us," said Romario. Kusakabe smiled at him, thanking him for saying what he wanted to say.

The three of them fell in silence as they moved faster towards Millefiore's mansion. They were all very anxious that none of them dared to speak. Somehow the image of Hibari dying kept on appearing in their minds, but they shook off that thought. As they got closer to the mansion, their anxiety grew. Something in that mansion made them felt very uneasy. Whether it's the absence of the light or the static cold air, there's something about that mansion that felt completely wrong.

And when they arrived in front of the door, they could see some bodies lying down on the floor, horrified and lifeless. They got down from the carriage, and they could smell thick blood in the air. Even they couldn't see it clearly yet, they knew that there must be tens of people who died in that house. The only thing they hoped was, that one of them wasn't Hibari.

The three of them gathered their courage as they went into the house. It was very dark, and they could hardly see anything. They moved forward, and they could feel that there were bodies lying on the floor. They tried to step carefully so they didn't step on those bodies or tripped by them, but it was hard. They still stepped on some bodies, and it felt very unpleasant.

As they went in further, they could see dim light from the upper floor. There was a candle that was dropped to the floor, and near that candle they could see a man with white hair. Dino recognized him as Byakuran, and became alerted instantly. But after a few seconds, he realized that Byakuran wasn't moving. It seemed that he had died as well.

Dino tried to search for any sign of life, and he became depressed when he couldn't find one. His sight trailed the upper floor, and he was about to give up when suddenly he saw something was moving. Without even thinking, he ran towards the stairs. He didn't even care anymore about the bodies he stepped on while he was running. All he wanted to confirm that the moving thing he saw wasn't just his imagination, and it would be his dearest Hibari Kyouya.

He arrived at the top of the stair. His heart was racing very fast, and his breath was heavy. He screamed Hibari's name in his heart, but he didn't dare to shout it out loud. He tried to catch his breath as he looked around him, looking for the moving thing he saw earlier.

And there he was, sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the wall.

Dino felt like tiny shreds of glasses pierced his heart when he saw the black haired man. His black suit was ripped here and there, showing fresh wounds, deep and shallow. His skin was paler than usual, and it's very contrast with the dried blood that tainted it. He looked very weak, but he was alive. Dino quickly ran to the man and kneeled at his side. Hibari's eyes looked empty and lifeless, and that crushed Dino's heart even more.

"Kyouya… it's me, Dino. Can you hear me?" whispered Dino as he caressed Hibari's cheek. His body was colder than it usually was. Hibari also didn't react right after, and it made Dino even more anxious.

After a few seconds, Hibari turned his sight to Dino. And when the black meets hazel, he widened his eyes in surprise. Although his sight had become hazy, he still could recognize Dino's eyes. He didn't really expect to meet Dino in that place.

"Why… why do you come back?" whispered Hibari weakly. There were obvious confusion and concern in his eyes and tone. Dino smiled weakly at him.

"I had to. I promise to myself that I won't leave you alone," replied Dino softly. Hibari sighed and reached out his hand, trying to touch the blonde man. Dino quickly grabbed that hand and pressed it against his own cheek. He smiled gently at Hibari, telling him silently that he was okay. But Hibari didn't seem to be happy or content. There was obvious uneasiness in his eyes.

"It's not the Millefiore who killed my father. It's your grandfather," whispered Hibari. Dino widened his eyes in disbelief. He never thought that his grandfather really had the heart to kill the one he loved the most. He refused to believe it. But when he looked how sincere Hibari's eyes were, he had no choice but to accept that it was the truth. Still, Hibari didn't seem to be angry at all. In opposite, he smiled very gently at him. This made Dino very confused.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked softly. Hibari closed his eyes as he moved his head a little; just to feel the caress of the man he loved the most. It was the hand of the man whom he raised. It was the hand that woke him up every single night for 20 years. It was the hand that held him close whenever he felt lonely.

It was the hand of the human he loved.

"Hey, Dino, kill me like your grandfather killed my father," whispered Hibari softly. Dino could feel his heart stopped when he heard what Hibari said. He widened his eyes in shock; glaring at Hibari as he silently tell him that he disliked what the vampire said. But Hibari looked very calm yet serious, and that broke Dino's heart.

"I'm not like my grandfather. I won't kill you the way he killed your father," whispered Dino with shaking voice. Hibari let out a soft laugh, as if he was mocking Dino's innocence.

"They didn't tell me everything, but I know that it's my father who begged to be killed by Cielo. No, maybe Cielo could see it clearly in my father's eyes. And I'm sure that my father died happily. He—I too—would be very happy to be able to die in the hand of the one we love the most," whispered Hibari as he caressed Dino's cheek. Dino squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see those affectionate yet weak eyes anymore. He didn't want Hibari to convince him to kill the one he loved the most.

"I won't kill you," said Dino firmly as he tightened his grip on Hibari's hand. Hibari chuckled at Dino's reaction, as if it was a dry joke.

"I'm already dying, you see," he replied. Dino opened his eyes and glared at Hibari. He looked very angry, but Hibari didn't seem to be wavering at all. His eyes were very sure and sincere. He was ready to die in Dino's hand.

"If you really want to die, drink my blood. Suck me dry. Let me die with you," said Dino as he put down Hibari's hand, and then unbuttoned the first and second button of his shirt. He also brushed his hair backwards, revealing his bare neck. Actually he's afraid to die, but if he could die together with Hibari, he would be more than happy. But Hibari seemed disagreed with Dino's decision.

"I can't. I don't want you to die," replied Hibari flatly. Dino took both of Hibari's hand, holding it firmly in his hands. He stared at Hibari, showing his seriousness.

"Then don't order me to kill you. I also don't want you to die," replied Dino with serious tone. Hibari widened his eyes in surprise, but then his sight softened again. He smiled and chuckled at Dino's words.

"I'm sorry. I understand," he said lightly. He then leaned forward and dropped his head to Dino's shoulder. Dino released Hibari's hand and placed his hands on the older man's shoulders. Hibari clutched the front side of Dino's shirt weakly as his lips curled a thin smile. He had made his decision.

"Embrace me, Dino," he whispered. Without even thinking any further, Dino wrapped his arms around Hibari. He could feel how small and fragile Hibari was. It was almost unbelievable that it was Hibari who single-handedly defeated all of those hunters.

But when Dino was still busy with his own mind, Hibari had tilted his head and pressed his lips to Dino's neck. And without any warning, he sunk his teeth into his neck.

Dino was very shocked when he felt the piercing pain on his neck, but he didn't struggle. He let out small cries as he felt his blood was being sucked. His hand trembled, but he had no intention to run away. Instead, he held Hibari even closer, giving him permission to kill him. He closed his eyes slowly, just to enjoy the moment. The sensation he felt on his neck was like an ecstasy. Even if he died, he wouldn't regret it at all.

But just when Dino was about to lose his consciousness, he felt that the pain on his neck suddenly disappeared. And when he opened his eyes, Hibari wasn't in his arms anymore. What's left in his hands were just ashes and pile of clothes.

Hibari had gone, and he didn't bring Dino along.

At that moment, Dino's world crumbled. He clutched Hibari's suit, still refused to believe that the older man had turned into ashes. He still could smell his scent that was left on his clothes, along with the scent of blood. It was just like the vampire was still there, only hiding from the people. Dino waited for Hibari to come out, but when he didn't come, he realized that Hibari had taken his last flight to the dark night sky.

Without any warning, Dino burst into tears. He sobbed and wailed like he had gone through tens of years of sorrow. He held tight to what's left of Hibari, his clothes and ashes. His cry was so painful and loud that Kusakabe and Romario who waited downstairs knew immediately what happened. They also burst into tears, although they didn't wail like Dino did. They just fell onto their knees, mourning for their beloved master.

Suddenly, strong wind blew, sweeping Hibari's ashes into thin air. Dino was still blinded by his own grieve until he didn't really care about what happened to the ashes. His vision was blurry, as his tears couldn't stop flowing from his eyes. His breath was hard and sharp, as if there's not enough air for him to breath. He held tight to Hibari's clothes, as if his life was depended on it.

And then between reality and imagination, he could hear a whisper. It was as if the wind spoke to him, or there was someone in that wind who spoke to him. And when he heard that voice, he couldn't decide whether it's his own imagination or reality. It was Hibari's voice.

_"I'm sorry, Dino. Don't cry."_

Dino raised his head, looking around him, searching for any sign of Hibari's presence. But his vision was too blurry to see anything. "Kyouya? Kyouya, where are you?" he asked desperately. There was nothing around him. He couldn't see anything. He couldn't see anyone. But he could feel that there was someone there. He could feel that Hibari was there.

_"Goodbye, my dearest child. Don't come after me too soon."_

"KYOUYA!" shouted Dino. But there was no answer. The wind stopped blowing, and he couldn't feel Hibari's presence like before. "Don't leave me alone. I can't live without you," he whispered softly. But Hibari wasn't there to hear it. The one he loved the most had really gone.

And before Dino realized it, he had lost all of his strength and fell to the floor. But just before he lost his consciousness, he saw someone went into that house.

That person's eyes were glimmering in deep red.


	17. Your Name Is

Series: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!  
Disclaimer: Amano Akira  
Pairing: HibaDino (18D)

Note: Sorry, it appears that this story is completed far faster than I expected. Well, I do ditched my college papers and lowered the details, though... *slapped* ANYWAY. Thanks for reading this story. Although I don't reply all of your reviews, I still read them happily. Those reviews give me courage to write. Please look forward to my next stories.

* * *

**Chapter 17**  
**Your Name Is**

A blonde haired man with butler suit went into the main room, about to wake up his master. His master was still sleeping soundly on his bed, unaware of the butler's presence. He walked closer to the bed, and then sat on its side as he arrived. He reached out and touched the jet-black haired man shoulder and shook it softly.

"The sun is already set from hours ago, Alouette," he whispered softly. The black haired man opened his eyes lazily, and then stretched out his arms as he yawned widely. He rubbed his eyes softly, before turning those hazel eyes to the blonde man.

"How many times I have to tell you to stop calling my name so casually and stop waking me up?" asked Alouette coldly as he glared at the man who has the same eye color with him. The man didn't seem to be angry or offended. Instead, he smiled gently at Alouette.

"You've told me everyday for these 5 years, but I'm not going to obey it," he replied as he smiled again. Alouette seemed to be irritated with the man's gentle behavior, but he wasn't going to protest.

"Anyway, it's been 5 years since you served me. And yet, you still haven't told me your last name," said Alouette suddenly. The blonde haired man widened his eyes in surprise, but that expression melted into a gentle smile in no time.

"I don't have any last name, just like you, Alouette," he replied lightly. Alouette snorted in irritation as he heard the man's answer. It was always like that every single time he asked him about his last name.

"Although I don't have one, I still can use my family name for my last name. So, my full name is Alouette Nuvola," he replied flatly as he glared at the blonde haired man.

"But I have no family, which leave me with no last name," he replied lightly, making Alouette sighed as he turned his sight from him. Alouette clicked his tongue in irritation, and then sat up on his bed.

"All right then, I'll give you one," he said as he folded his arms on his chest. The fell in silence for a few minutes before finally he spoke again.

"Cavallone."

The blonde haired man widened his eyes in great surprise. Alouette stared at him with a straightforward expression, showing that he was serious with what he just said. "Cavallone. It's Italian for 'Big Horse'. I think it suits you well," continued Alouette. He then patted the blonde haired man's shoulder with satisfied look on his face.

"From now on, your name is 'Dino Cavallone' and you have no right to reject it," he continued again. Dino took Alouette's hand from his shoulder and pressed it against his cheek. Alouette widened his eyes in shock. Not because Dino placed his hand on his cheek—the blonde haired man had done in numerous time—but because the tears that rolled down from his hazel eyes.

"Hey, don't cry so suddenly like that. It's embarrassing. What are you, a 5 years old girl?" scolded Alouette. Dino quickly wiped his tears with the back of his hand and smiled gently to the black haired man.

"I'm sorry, I just feel a little nostalgic," he replied softly. Alouette raised his eyebrows in confusion, but he didn't ask anything to Dino. Instead, he dropped himself to his bed again.

"Hey, Dino, tell me again about how you met my uncle, Hibari Kyouya," ordered Alouette. Dino smiled gently at the man who had the exactly same face with the one he loved the most, and started his story from the very beginning.

"One night, when I was a little boy, I hid behind a wall in an alley…"


End file.
